The Prince
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Ketika Pangeran manja terpesona. Rival cinta yang tangguh. Dunia yang berbeda menjadi tembok batu penghalang cinta. Adapted from manga. FF perdana author, dikembangkan dengan fantasy yang sedikit ngawur. Pernah di post di blog. Warn: GS! for ukes, Kyuwook, Yewook, Siwook.
1. Pangeran Manja

**THE PRINCE**

Pair : KyuWook, SiWook, YeWook

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Yesung and friends

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

* * *

"_Padang bunga di bawah sinaran dewi malam..."_

"_Buah yang ranum..."_

_Demi bintang-bintang yang mengitari sang waktu, yang terus berdetak..."_

"_**Hancurlah hukum kausalitas!"**_

_Sekelebat cahaya putih berpendar berubah menjadi gumpalan kabut yang merayap ringa di telapak tangannya yang menari lepas di udara..._

"_Tamatlah riwayatmu,,, Aster A __**Kyuhyun **__Daimonia..."_

"Bersyukurlah... adikku, kau tidak ku bunuh."

* * *

Di lorong-lorong kastil batu megah yang disirami temaram cahaya rembulan, sesosok bayangan bergerak cepat seperti tak menapak di tanah. Langkah kakinya ringan, tak bersuara. Tak perlu mengendap, dia yakin takkan ada yang mencelakakannya. Dia namja yang cukup kuat dan bisa membela diri.

Namja yang berparas tampan itu tergesa-gesa membuka paksa sebuah pintu tanpa harus meminta ijin dari sang pemilik. Dilihatnya sosok yang disayanginya tengah tidur pulas dan damai tanpa terganggu keributan yang terjadi. Hey... bahkan di saat seperti ini ia tengah asyik di dunia mimpinya. Benar-benar tipikal anak kecil.

"Yang mulia... bangunlah!" seru sang penganggu tidur. Digoyang-goyangkan tubuh seseorang yang ia sebut pangeran dengan kuat.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini, kau dalam bahaya! Ku mohon Yang Mulia!"

*srek~

Dengan gemerisik kecil, akhirnya sosok itu pun menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Eukarista Sungmin-ah~~ biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi.." lenguhnya dengan malas.

Tanpa mengiraukan protes pangeran, sosok yang terlihat tergesa dan khawatir itu langsung menarik tubuh pangeran, memaksanya bangun dan bangkit dari peraduannya yang nyaman.

"Yang Mulia Aster A Siwon Daimonia telah merapalkan mantranya padamu,,, kau harus segera pergi dari istana!" Seru Sungmin dengan cemas. Pangeran tersentak kaget dan jatuh terduduk kembali di kasurnya.

"YAKK... Ini bukan saatnya melamun!" Sungmin kembali menarik tubuh pangeran dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Kau harus pergi pangeran. Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu, tapi kau benar-benar harus pergi, sebelum sihirnya bereaksi di tubuhmu. Ayo cepat, masukkah ke cermin ini!" serunya sambil memperlihatkan cermin segi tujuh dihadapan pangeran. "Ini akan membawamu ke dunia manusia, mungkin ini bisa menghindarkanmu dari sihir pangeran Siwon." Dengan cepat Sungmin mendorong pangeran kehadapan cermin itu...

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu entah bagaimana caranya, cermin itu terlihat menyedot dan menelan tubuh pangeran kesayangannya.

"Pergilah pangeran, aku akan mencari cara mematahkan mantra Pangeran Siwon untukmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu..." Sungmin meneteskan air mata melihat kepergian sang pangeran.

"_Benarkan kau lakukan ini padaku Yang Mulia... Ku pikir kau adalah kakakku..." Gumaman sendu penuh rasa tak percaya dari sang pangeran masih dapat di dengar Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Laiknya bayangan semu, Sang Pangeran hilang dari hadapannya._

* * *

**Seoul, South Korea, in the morning, tanggal xx bulan xx 20XX at 06.30 A.M**

Di sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sepi...

"Hahh... Tampang kurang tidur,,, aku harus bagaimana..." keluh seorang gadis manis melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin yang dipegangnya.

Hey.. gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik dan manis dalam keadaan apapun. Sayangnya ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Yah, suatu saat nanti drama serial Pernikahan Padang Rumput itu pasti berhasil ku tonton semuanya." Seru gadis itu dengan dengan sisa-sisa semangatnya.

Gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang mungil, dengan proposi wajah yang sempurna. Lihatlah matanya yang indah dengan iris sewarna coklat karamel yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan walau kini tengah nampak sedikit sayu. Hidung mungilnya yang halus dan berbentuk terlalu serasi untuk wajah imutnya. Helaian rambut sewarna coklat mahoni sebahu yang sangat pas membingkai wajahnya, terlihat sangat halus dan selalu menguar aroma shampoo yang wangi. Bibir tipis yang menggoda pria mana saja yang melihat ingin mengecup dan mengelusnya dari ujung ke ujung, kini terlihat mem-pout lucu menambah tingkat kemanisannya hingga level yang berbahaya.

"Kisah Pernikahan Padang Rumput~~~~ memang bagus!" Serunya sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah itu. Ya, ia memang hendak pergi kesekolah setelah selama setengah jam ia memandangi matanya yang sedikit berkantung karena tidur terlalu larut untuk menyaksikan drama kesukaannya. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa, ku beritahu saja, gadis itu masih punya satu rutinitas lagi, yaitu Misi-Mendapatkan-Suami-Idaman dengan cara tidak pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah selama 3 tahun. Jangan heran ia percaya pada legenda sekolahnya itu, ia memang naif kan.

*tring...

Tanpa ia sadari cermin yang hendak ia masukkan dalam saku justru jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku harus bergegas... Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Aku tidak ingin usahaku selama setengahtahun ini berakhir sia-sia. Ah...Sepertinya aku memang harus lari.." Gumam gadis itu seraya menambah kecepatan laju kakinya. Dan ia pun tak sempat menoleh lagi, tak mengetahui cermin kesayangannya tidak tersimpan dengan benar di kantungnya.

Sementara itu...

Dari dalam sebuah cermin segi tujuh yang dijatuhkan tanpa sadar oleh gadis itu tampak cahaya yang menyilaukan disertai pusingan udara. Secara perlahan, muncullah tangan dari cermin itu disusul dengan anggota-anggota tubuh lain dari makhluk asing tersebut. Ternyata makhluk asing yang muncul dari dalam cermin adalah sesosok namja tampan dengan mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat sangat aneh. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang tampan.

"ARGHH... Kim Ryeowook... kau memang ceroboh. Aduh jatuh dimana cerminku? Bukannya tadi sudah ku masukkan ke sakuku?" seru gadis itu- ya, Kim Ryeowook- seraya menepuk-nepuk rok seragam yang dipakainya. Setelah berlari beberapa saat, ia berusaha mengambil cerminnya untuk sedikit merapikan rambut sebelum sampai ke sekolahnya yang tinggal satu belokan lagi. Dan ternyata cerminnya tidak ada.

Padahal cermin itu adalah kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh neneknya. Selain sangat berharga, cermin itu pun sangat unik, berbentuk segi tujuh yang terkesan antik dan klasik. Dan Kim Ryeowook tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan benda itu.

Ia kembali berlari, tapi kali ini tidak mengarah ke sekolahnya. Ia kembali menyusuri jalan yang telah dilaluinya dengan berlari kecil, memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, berharap cermin itu tidak jatuh terlalu jauh.

"Aduh... jatuh di mana sih! Ah! Aku tidak mau telat, aku tidak mau kehilangan legenda '**Tidak Pernah Terlambat'**... Tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan cermin itu. Haelmoni di surga, tolong maafkan aku... Huweeee..." Ryewook atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Wookie mulai bingung dan matanya berkaca-kaca, ia memang sensitif-lebih tepatnya lumayan cengeng dan mudah terbawa perasaan.

"Eh..."

Wookie tertegun. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian aneh yang sedang berdiri dan tampak melamun, tengah memegang cerminnya. Sepertinya namja itu lebih muda darinya, dibanding ia yang tujuh belas tahun, namja itu mungkin sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun. Tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh padanya.

"Ini~...punyamu? Tadi aku memungutnya..." kata namja itu seraya mengacungkan cerminnya dihadapan Wookie. Wajah namja itu sangat tampan, tapi terlihat bingung dan resah. Namun di mata Wookie justru terlihat semakin tampan, bahkan member BB Super Junior pun tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya, apalagi jika namja itu sudah dewasa.

'Hey...apa yang kupikirkan' batin Wookie.

"YAK! Kau dengar atau tidak! Aku bertanya padamu!" tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak pada Wookie. Ia heran karena Wookie hanya bengong, tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Sedangkan ia sendiri kini tengah bingung dimana ia sebenarnya berada.

'Anak ini tidak sopan... Masa aku dipanggil "_Kamu_", tapi lucu juga sih' pikir Wookie.

Lalu Wookie menghampirinya.

'Aku suka yang lucu-lucu'

"Hey, panggil aku noona, tidak sopan memanggil wanita yang lebih tua darimu dengan '_Kamu_', mengerti adik kecil?" katanya manis sambil mengacak rambut namja kecil itu.

Namja itu hanya mengerjap bingung dengan ulah Wookie.

*teeeeng...teeeeng

"Wah, sudah bel pertama, aku **NGGAK** boleh sampai terlambat!" seru Wookie sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlari cepat meninggalkan sang namja kecil, dan lupa meminta cerminnya.

* * *

_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

"Fuuh~ pas.. untung aku tidak terlambat.." Wookie berkata sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah setelah sepagian ini selalu berlari-lari. Ia berdiri di depan loker untuk menyimpan keperluan sekolahnya.

"Pagi...Wookie..." Sapa gadis cantik yang berada di situ.

"Pagi Heechul unni..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah... masih gigih mempertahankan legenda tidak pernah telat ya, legenda sekolah yang menjanjikan siswi teladan untuk mendapatkan namja idaman. Aku sih, kurang begitu percaya.." Heechul tersenyum memandang hoobaenya yang masih ditingkat satu itu.

"Unni, akan terus berusaha sampai dua setengah tahun lagi. Lalu aku akan bertemu dengan namja idaman kemudian menjalin cinta dan membentuk keluarga sampai akhir hayat dengan cinta yang terus membara dalam hati! Itu adalah tujuan hidupku Heenim-unni..." Wookie bercerita sambil memegang pipinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ia malu...atau lebih tepat tersipu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Untuk itu aku harus tekun dan gigih setiap hari..." lanjut Wookie lagi kini dengan raut muka serius dan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ketuk dagunya sendiri.

"Ciuman pertama nggak boleh diberikan pada namja yang bukan jodohku...terus pokoknya aku harus menikah di usia 20... Lalu membangun rumah beratap merah dan berdinding putih... Punya anjing peliharaan lucu yang menemani anak-anakku bermain di taman... sedangkan aku dan suamiku duduk di sofa, membahas hari peringatan pernikahan kami..fu...fu..fu.." Wookie terus saja berkhayal.

*tukk..

"Dasar ...kok bisa-bisanya kamu punya impian seperti itu sih, tapi berusahalah dengan giat Wookie..." Heechul terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu hoobaenya itu, dan tidak tahan untuk melayangkan jitakan sayangnya di dahi mulus Wookie. Dan Heechul pun berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Yakk, Unni... dasar! Tapi terima kasih untuk dukunganmu... hihihi..." sepertinya Wookie memang pemimpi ulung.

Wookie pun segera bergegas ke kelasnya. Sebelum sampai di kelasnya, Wookie dihadang oleh namja tampan berkepala *ehm lumayan *ehm besar.

"Pagi Wookie..." Sapanya disertai dengan senyum manis.

"Pagi Yesung oppa, apa yang membawamu pagi-pagi kemari menemuiku? Apakah ada yang harus kukerjakan?" Tanya Wookie pada namja tampan itu. Wookie memang pembantunya. Pembantu Yesung dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS, karena Yesung adalah ketua OSIS dan Wookie wakilnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan laporan angket yang harus diisi para siswi sekarang juga. Apakah hasilnya sudah selesai dihitung? Kau kutunggu diruang OSIS." Kata Yesung sambil hendak berlalu dari hadapan Wookie.

"Tapi.."

"Ah, dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta ijin sonsaengnim untukmu tidak masuk kelas hari ini." Tambahnya lagi memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakan Wookie.

"Baiklah, Yesung oppa" Wookie segera menyusul Yesung yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu menuju ruang OSIS.

_**Di Ruang OSIS**_

"Ini hasil perhitungan angketnya oppa. Lihat, hasilnya sempurna kan..." Wookie berkata sambil menyerahkan data angket yang diminta Yesung.

'_Angketnya kuhitung setelah selesai nonton serial drama Pernikahan Padang Rumput hihihi'_.

"Wookie... kenapa hasil akhirnya tidak ditulis dalam persen?" Tanya Yesung sambil menyerahkan data itu kembali pada Wookie.

"Eh... iya..maaf" Sahut Wookie lirih. Benarkah dia lupa menghitungnya? Aigoooo, Wookie malu sekali. '_Aduh, sepertinya aku lupa menghitung persentasenya'._

"Yah, tidak apa, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya." Yesung menodongkan tangannya meminta data itu kembali. Tapi Wookie tidak menyerahkannya.

"Tidak oppa. Terima kasih, tapi ini adalah tugasku. Jadi harus kukerjakan sendiri. Lagipula aku kan wakil ketua OSIS. Aku harus bisa membuktikan diriku, dan oppa harus membantuku."

"Rasa tanggung jawabmu memang memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi wakil ketua OSIS Wookie-ah."

"he...he...he..., benarkah? Aku rasa tidak begitu. Habis aku bukan murid teladan." Wookie tersenyum manis.

"Tapi...aku akan terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kualitas diriku, oppa." Lanjutnya lagi. Sementara Yesung mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Eh..." Wookie tertegun. "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...tapi apa ya.." Gumamnya sambil berpikir. Otaknya dipaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin telah dia lupakan. Tapi apa itu?

"Ah...!" Wookie berseru, mengagetkan Yesung yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Cermin..."

"Aku lupa mengambil cerminku dari anak itu! Bagaimana ini, sudah jam pulang sekolah lagi!" Wookie segera berlari pulang sambil berharap cerminnya dan anak itu mungkin saja masih ada disekitar jalanan tadi pagi.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

MiKu's Note:

Ini adalah FF paling perdana yang MiKu buat. Jadi harap maklum jika terdapat kekurangan disana-sini. Ide dasarnya berasal dari manga karya Hino Sensei.

FF ini juga sudah MiKu publish di wordpress MiKu, jadi mianhe buat chingu-deul yang mungkin sudah membacanya dan menemukannya kembali disini.

Terjadi sedikit perubahan dan penambahan penggambaran cerita sesuai kebutuhan.

Big thank you ^^


	2. Tingal Bersama

**THE PRINCE 2****nd**

Pair : KyuWook, SiWook, YeWook

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Sungmin, Yesung

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

GS!

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

* * *

_Teeeeng...teeeeeng..._

"Aku lupa mengambil cerminku dari anak itu! Bagaimana ini, sudah jam pulang sekolah lagi!" Wookie segera berlari pulang sambil berharap cerminnya dan anak itu mungkin saja masih ada disekitar jalanan tadi pagi.

Ryeowook berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Berharap menemukan namja kecil aneh yang telah menemukan cerminnya tadi pagi. Tapi bahkan waktu sudah berlalu setengah hari. Apakah namja itu masih ada ditempat ia meninggalkannya tadi?

_Tap...tap...tap..tap_

Ryeowook menghentikan larinya. Belokan yang tadi pagi, mungkinkah ia akan melihat namja kecil berdiri disana, di balik belokan tersebut? Perlahan ia melewati belokan itu.

.

.

* * *

Hee~~~ Aku melihatnya. Dia masih disitu. Aneh sekali anak itu. Aku bahkan sudah membayangkan tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi dan meminta kembali cerminku. Tapi... ia masih disitu. Di tempat aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Ia terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari dengan raut muka yang bingung. Apa yang ia cari?

Perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Hey, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Aku bahkan sampai ketiduran. Apakah kau telat?"

Hah, kenapa namja ini malah bertanya seperti itu. Dan... benarkah namja ini menungguku dari tadi pagi? Disini? Aku jadi merasa aneh.

"Ehm...itu, yaaah..." Hey, aku bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bingung melihat tingkah namja ini.

"Terima kasih, dari tadi terus menunggu noona ya" akhirnya aku menemukan kembali suaraku. Dasar anak aneh, memakai pakaian yang aneh pula, bajunya sangat berantakan, dengan style yang tidak akan bisa kau temui di Korea, dengan rumbai panjang yang menjuntai dari mantel, atau mungkin jubah, atau apapun itu yang dia kenakan.

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain!" sahutnya dengan ketus. "Soalnya aku yakin lebih baik menunggumu daripada mencari kamu."

A... anak ini, dasar! Sangat tidak sopan dan berlidah tajam.

"Hey, adik kecil, panggil aku noona ya, jangan panggil "Kamu"! . Oh ya, aku Kim Ryeowook, siswi kelas 1 Paran Senior High School. Kau panggil aku dengan Ryeowook noona, atau Wookie noona juga boleh." Anak ini memang perlu dinasehati agar lebih sopan kepada yang lebih tua.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Aster A Kyuhyun Daimonia Jeille."

Hah...nama apa itu? Apa tadi katanya? Ester? Diamon? Jely? Aku jadi bingung... Tanpa sadar dahiku yang tidak gatal ku garuk-garuk. Bingung... Memangnya ada ya, nama semacam itu?

Aha...kenapa tidak terpikir olehku. Dia pasti orang asing. Namanya saja sangat aneh.

"Ng... Ester Kyu Diamon? Ah, aku mengerti! Jadi kamu datang dari kedutaan mana?" Mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya ke kantor kedutaan besar tempat ia berasal. Tapi, ia malah menunjuk cermin ku.

"Aku datang lewat cermin ini.." sahutnya dengan santai.

"Ce..cermin ini?" anak ini benar-benar aneh "Jangan bercanda Ester Kyu-dan sebagainya!" Ah aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Memang anak yang sangat aneh.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Untuk apa aku bercanda! Dan namaku Aster A Kyuhyun Daimonia Jeille, bukan Ester dan diamon apalah yang kau katakan tadi! Huh! Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sopan sepertimu."

Hey,hey dia ketus sekali. Anak ingusan ini utusan dari negara mana sih, tingkah laku dan ucapannya membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Untuk apa aku meladeni anak kecil yang sombong, ketus dan tidak sopan. Hey, Wookie, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi. Aku ini memang benar-benar bodoh, bukan... aku bukan bodoh, tapi agak kurang cepat berpikir. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Terima kasih telah menjaga cerminku." Kurasa aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum otakku tidak sanggup meladeni kata-katanya. Aku harus pulang.

"Kamu...tidak tahu benda macam apa cermin yang kamu pegang itu?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba darinya membuat aku menghentikan langkahku.

Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Ini cerminku, tentu saja aku tahu ini hanyalah sebuah cermin yang sangat kusayangi. Benda kesayanganku, selain benda-benda kesayanganku yang lain pastinya.

"Ini cermin warisan nenek moyangku, haelmoni memberikannya padaku. Katanya aku harus menjaganya, karena memang itu yang dilakukan oleh haelmoniku saat ia memilikinya. Ia menyayangiku, makanya ia percaya padaku...dan memberiku cermin kesayangannya ini. Sudahlah, untuk apa kau tanya-tanya. Aku harus pulang. Bye-bye!"

Aku pun meninggalkannya.

Tapi...

Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Ia juga menatapku. Kenapa ia hanya berdiri mematung begitu? Raut wajahnya...terlihat serius. Jangan-jangan ia tersesat. Aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya disini...

"Hey, Est...Emm, Kyu-ah, kau dari kedutaan besar mana? ayo noona antar, kau pasti tersesat."

"Tidak. Aku harus menunggu sampai dijemput. Eukarista Sungmin berjanji akan menemuiku."

Yang benar saja? Bukankah ia juga sudah seharian berdiri disini. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak tega, terlebih setelah setengah hari dia menungguku di jalanan ini.

Aku Hehh.. mungkin begitu saja... aku tidak tahu dia mau menerimanya atau tidak, yang penting aku harus mencoba...

"Hey, Kyu, mau menunggu dirumah noona tidak?"

"Perutmu pasti lapar, noona akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau tunggu sambil nonton TV saja." Aku menyalakan TV untuknya, dan memaksanya duduk di sofa.

.

.

.

Kuraih apron biru bercorak jerapah favoritku. Jangan remehkan kemampuan memasakku. Aku sangat menguasai masalah masak-memasak. Ah, aku akan membuatkan tamu kecil yang sombong itu pancake andalanku. Segera saja aku menjelajahi dapur untuk melihat bahan masakan apa saja yang dapat kupakai.

_~~"Lee Teuk-oppa, sebentar lagi peringatan hari pernikahan kita..."_

"_iya, So Ra-ah.., apa yang kau ingin untuk aku berikan padamu chagiya..."_

"_ani... tak ada yang kuinginkan selain... bisa bersama kau dan anak-anak. Itu adalah hadiah yang paling istimewa bagiku..."'~~_

Mwo... suara itu... aku hapal sekali...

Hiks...hiks... bahkan hanya mendengar sedikit saja bisa membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Siaran ulang 'Pernikahan Padang Rumput'... Kyaaaa~~~ Lee Teuk Oppa sungguh romantis...aku sangat terharu...

*Gruu~~~k~~

Eh, bunyi apa itu? Apakah perut Kyu yang berbunyi? Ah, aku lupa harus membuatkannya sesuatu untuk dimakan...

"Kau suka kisah picisan seperti itu?" tanyanya bocah kecil aneh yang kubawa pulang ini dengan ekspresi mengejek.

Huh! Tahu apa dia? Dasar anak kecil yang aneh.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah serial drama 'Pernikahan Padang Rumput'. Tak ada yang lebih hebat dari cinta Teuk-oppa dan So Ra-Unni. Aku sampai merekam semua seri drama itu lhoo.." sahutku bangga. Ini kisah wajib bagi semua orang dewasa.

"Oh, 'Pernikahan Padang Rumput' adalah kitab suci cintaku. Dari sana aku belajar tema kehidupan terbesar manusia untuk terus bahagia." Aku senang sekali. Pernikahan Padang Rumput memang paling hebat. Aku akan belajar dari drama itu. Hmm... tentu saja aku harus menemukan namja idamanku. Untuk membentuk keluarga yang ideal, aku harus menikah dengan orang yang paling kucintai. Kira-kira kapan ya aku bertemu dengannya?

"Kau masak pakai bahan apa?" sebuah suara membuatku berjengit kaget, ah... adonan pancake-ku...mangkuk berisi adonan melayang dari tanganku karena aku terkejut...ah!

*bluuuuk...

"Itu susu, telur, tepung dan baking powder kyu-ah..." mangkuk adonan terbang dan mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun, sedangkan aku juga tersiram adonannya...

Ommo...

.

.

.

* * *

*srek...srek...srek

"Sini aku bantu. Punggungmu harus digosok dengan keras... kau ini, tidak pernah mandi sendiri ya?" Disini lah Ryeowook akhirnya, yups, memandikan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mereka sama-sama terguyur adonan pancake Ryeowook yang melayang karena terkejut oleh suara Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pun heran karena Kyuhyun tidak dapat membersihkan diri dengan benar.

"Tidak pernah. Aku ini kan pangeran, aku mau mandi pun tinggal bilang saja, akan ada yang memandikanku." Kyuhyun menyahut dengan ketus. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh saat Ryeowook membantu menggosok punggungnya.

"Dasar anak kecil yang aneh. Ternyata selain aneh, kau juga manja ya." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya...bosan dengan kesombongan Kyuhyun.

"YAH...dasar tidak sopan! Dari tadi bilang 'aneh', 'aneh'. Rasakan ini..." Kyuhyun mencipratkan air pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi, kamu memang aneh kok Kyu!" Seru Ryeowook sambil membalas serangan air dari Kyuhyun. Jadilah mereka bermain serang-menyerang dengan air.

.

.

.

*jreeeeeng...

Akhirnya Ryeowook hanya bisa menyajikan omelet untuk Kyuhyun.

Glek! Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat omelet itu. Dengan tergesa sesendok demi sesendok ia memakannya. Nyam...nyamm...nyammm. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan senang.

"Affha hhini, lehhat fhekali..." Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

"Hihihi... Pelan-pelan Kyu-ah... Itu nasi omelet, belum pernah makan nasi omelet ya, memangnya di negaramu sana tidak ada nasi omelet?" Tanya Wookie sambil terkikik geli melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung penuh makanan. Terlihat imut.

"Beluum.."Jawab Kyu dengan ceria.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan makananmu Kyu, kau pasti lapar."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan nasi omeletnya dengan cepat. Wookie pun tersenyum memperhatikannya. '_Senangnya punya teman di rumah'_ pikir Wookie.

"Hey, apa di sini tidak ada manusia lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, begitulah... orang tuaku tinggal di rumah kami di Jepang. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan disana. Tadinya aku tinggal dengan haelmoni, tapi... sudah lama haelmoni pergi meninggalkanku." Ryeowook terlihat menerawang sedih.

"Oh...tapi aku punya kucing lhoo, namanya Kiki. Tadinya mau memelihara jerapah di halaman rumah, tapi sangat susah mengurus perijinannya... andai aku punya jerapah..."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan celotehan Wookie. Ia selalu ditemani Sungmin-nya di istana. Ia tidak pernah sendirian karena Sungmin, sahabat terbaiknya, selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi, melihat Ryeowook...

"Selama bertahun-tahun...apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin bisa bersama Eomma dan Appa, aku ingin mereka cepat kembali..." sahut Wookie sambil mengulurkan tangannya membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ka...kalau aku tidak dijemput, a..apa aku boleh menginap?" Kyuhyun tersipu dengan ulah Wookie.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi..."

"Pasti akan ada imbalan untuk kebaikanmu itu." Kyu memotong apapun yang hendak diucapkan Wookie.

*Jduuug

'Huh, dasar anak ini...' Wookie memasang muka kesal.

"Yak... kenapa memukulku, a..appo..." Dengus Kyuhyun dengan sebal akibat jitakan Wookie di kepalanya.

"Kau itu... Anak kecil tidak usah merisaukan hal seperti itu. Arrasoo...!" Seru Wookie.

"Dan satu lagi Kyu, bisakah kau panggil aku noona..."

"Bahkan aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu..." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

Wookie berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, masih kesal rupanya. "Sekarang habiskanlah waktumu dengan menonton TV, aku akan membersihkan piring-piring ini."

'_Phuff, awalnya ku pikir ia anak aneh yang sombong, ternyata ia lucu dan manja, hihihi... sedikit ramai...menyenangkan juga..'_ pikir Wookie sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang serius melihat layar TV. Dia sangat tampan dan lucu...

"Hey, Kyu... kalau kau mau, tinggal disini terus juga boleh kok..."

.

.

**To Be Continued_**


	3. Yang Sebenarnya

**Pair : KyuWook, SiWook, YeWook**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Sungmin, Yesung, Heechul**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Based on MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

**The Prince 3rd**

**by miku_shim**

* * *

'_Phuff, awalnya ku pikir ia anak aneh yang sombong, ternyata ia lucu dan manja, hihihi…. sedikit ramai…menyenangkan juga..' pikir Wookie sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang serius melihat layar TV. Dia sangat tampan dan lucu….._

"_Hey, Kyu… kalau kau mau, tinggal disini terus juga boleh kok…"_

"Hey, Kyu… kalau kau mau, tinggal disini terus juga boleh kok…"

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. Benarkah Ryeowook memintanya untuk tinggal? Apakah Ryeowook tidak merasa sungkan karena mereka baru saja bertemu? Apakah Ryeowook begitu kesepian selama ini hanya tinggal seorang diri?

" Te...tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa terus tinggal. Paling lama besok, pasti sudah ada yang akan datang menjemputku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sambil memandang tepat ke manik mata Ryeowook, mencoba memahami mengapa gadis itu menginginkan ia tinggal, membuat yeoja itu salah tingkah.

Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan tidak mampu menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri heran mengapa dengan mudahnya ia merasa dekat dan ingin Kyuhyun kecil itu bersamanya di rumah ini. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia mengenal Kyuhyun.

"Te…tentu saja Kyu," Ryeowook merasa gugup. 'Bicara apa aku tadi…'pikirnya. mungkin sekarang namja kecil itu akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Nah…baiklah, aku sudah selesai dengan semua piring-piring ini. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat untukmu tidur."

"Hei, kamu! Kenapa bukan aku yang tidur di ranjang?" Kyuhyun berseru tidak terima saat Ryeowook menunjukkan tempat untuk ia tidur, hamparan selimut di lantai kamar Ryeowook.

'_Anak ini…'_

"Tentu saja… kau adalah tamu, dan ini kamarku. Aku yang akan tidur di ranjangku sendiri, arrasso? Dan selain itu, Kyu, jangan panggil aku dengan "Kamu", panggil aku noona…aku ini lebih tua darimu" Ryeowook jengah dengan Kyu yang terus saja memanggilnya "Kamu", padahal ia ingin sekali dianggap noona oleh tamu kecilnya itu.

"Cih, buat apa aku memanggilmu noona? Benarkah kau sudah dewasa? Kau bahkan tidur dengan boneka kuda konyol sebesar itu…." Kyuhyun menunjuk boneka yang ada di atas ranjang Ryeowook, "Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Yakk, terserah kau saja. Ini boneka jerapah bukan kuda, dan dia tidak konyol. Sudahlah Kyu, kau tidur saja di bawah. Dan kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku noona, maka panggil saja Wookie. Namaku bukan "Kamu"." Ryeowook menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat, tidak mempedulikan ke-tidakterima-an Kyuhyun yang harus tidur di lantai.

"Wo….Wookie" Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan tergagap. Mau tidak mau dia harus menurut, merendahkan sedikit harga dirinya yang seorang pangeran itu.

'_hihihi….akhirnya dia tidak memanggilku dengan "Kamu". Lebih baik aku dipanggil Wookie olehnya, walau tetap saja tidak sopan._' Ryeowook tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu…. selamat tidur."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah harus tidur di lantai. Dengan muka masam diliriknya Ryeowook yang tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk dengan nyaman. Ia tidak bisa protes lagi, karena dirasanya Ryeowook sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam semakin larut.

Keheningan tercipta di ruangan itu. Tapi bukan berarti dua orang penghuninya sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar Ryeowook. Pikirannya berkelana sampai ke istananya di negeri sihir.

Ya, Kyuhyun adalah pangeran dari Negeri Sihir Marchen Lle Gulliver. Negeri yang indah dan damai. Sejak kecil hidupnya sudah sempurna, sampai sang pangeran tertua mulai membencinya. Hyung kandungnya, pangeran Siwon merasa iri pada Kyuhyun yang lebih dibanggakan oleh ayahandanya. Siwon yang tidak ingin berbagi tahta dengannya. Hingga malam itu, hyungnya merapalkan mantra untuk dirinya, mantra yang telah menghancurkan hukum kausalitas kehidupan dunia.

Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin. Padahal baru hitungan hari Sungmin tidak berada di sisinya. Sungmin yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Dan karena Sungmin pula ia sekarang berada di dunia manusia. Kalau boleh ditambahkan, bersama yeoja bawel dan cerewet bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Memikirkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjang. Diingatnya apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Ryeowook hari ini. Mengembalikan cermin, Ryeowook mengajaknya ke sini, menonton sesuatu yang disebut TV, terkena adonan pancake, mandi bersama… dan hal lainnya.

Ryeowook yang selalu menyebutnya 'anak aneh', Ryeowook yang selalu ribut ingin dipanggil noona, Ryeowook….. Wookie.…

.

.

* * *

.

.

'_Dasar Wookie, cerewet dan berisik…. kenapa aku harus memanggilnya noona, bahkan upacara kedewasaanku akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi.'_

Aku menatap yeoja cerewet yang kini sedang tidur dengan pulas. Huh.. lihatlah gaya tidurnya, berantakan sekali. Selimut yang nyaman kini nasibnya sudah berada di ujung ranjang. Bantal tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Bahkan kakinya pun menjuntai di pinggir ranjang. Hanya boneka jerapahnya yang ia peluk dengan erat dengan kedua lengannya. Yeoja ini benar-benar….

Tapi raut wajah Wookie yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat damai. Mulutnya yang bawel itu tampak terkatup manis, dan mungil…. sangat serasi dengan wajahnya yang semakin lama kuperhatikan semakin cantik. Padahal aku baru beberapa saat yang lalu mengenalnya. Tapi dapat kurasakan dia begitu peduli dan perhatian padaku. RyeoWookie memang orang yang hangat…..

Memikirkannya membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dan aku tidak suka untuk tidur di lantai yang keras dan dingin ini. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh tidur di ranjang? Sepertinya aku harus membangkitkan sisi evil-ku…..*_smirk_

Aku beranjak dan segera naik ke ranjang Wookie. Aku akan tidur bersamanya saja…hihihi..

Dasar payah, gaya tidurnya aneh sekali. Kutarik selimut di ujung ranjang untuk menghangatkan kami berdua. Ku ambil paksa boneka jerapahnya, melemparnya ke lantai dan merangkulkan lengan Wookie untuk memelukku saja. Rasanya hangat…

Besok dia pasti akan mengomeliku karena tidur di atas ranjangnya, tapi…. biar saja, yang penting aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Ku arahkan jari telunjukku pada lampu kamar yang menerangi kamar Wookie. Berharap kemampuan sihirku masih dapat kupakai. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala Wookie-ah.

"Cahaya, memudarlah perlahan…. sambut seluruh kegelapan…"

Akhirnya lampu kamar itu pun mati.

Nah…. kalau begini baru bisa tidur. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Wookie dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sang mentari pagi malu-malu mulai memancarkan sinarnya, berbagi kehangatan pada seluruh kehidupan yang ada di dunia. Termasuk pada salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sinar matahari menyusup masuk disela-sela tirai ungu berenda. Mengusik kenyamanan tidur seseorang di kamar itu. Sedang satu yang lain tampaknya tidak peduli.

Ryeowook perlahan bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang besar dan hangat terasa melingkupinya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sela-sela rambutnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi tidak bisa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa tubuhku terasa berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan… Sesak….

Tanganku mencoba menggapai udara. Tapi aku malah meraih sesuatu…. bahu seseorang…

Hahh! Bahu seseorang….. apa yang terjadi padaku?

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata. Aku mendapati dada bidang yang hangat tepat berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku… ada lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggulku… nafas teratur yang mengenai kepalaku, dan benarkah aku tertidur di pelukan seseorang namja?

Pelukan seseorang….

seseorang namja…..

seseorang namja di dalam kamarku!

"**KYAAAAAAAAAA…"**

"Lho…Lho..? Lhooo…? Siapa KAU!" ku dorong namja yang memelukku dengan sekuat tenaga, kutendang dia hingga jatuh dari atas tempat tidurku.

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya kau…. kenapa kau…. aku… kita…. ti..tidur bersama?" Ku ambil bantal terdekat yang dapat ku raih, kupukuli dia dengan sekuat tenaga yang kumiliki. Siapa namja aneh yang ada di kamarku ini!

**Bruugh….Buagh..Duaghh**

"Yakk… Wookie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Wookie… apa ia mengenalku' kulihat namja itu perlahan bangun, melayangkan pandangan kesal padaku dan….. ommo…. kenapa dia telanjang….. kyaaa! Apa yang telah kami lakukan! Kuperhatikan dia baik-baik. Entah mengapa aku seperti melupakan sesuatu…

"Si….siapa kau sebenarnya….. kenapa kau ada di kamarku…. dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku…" Hey, siapa yang tidak shock saat baru bangun tidur dan melihat namja telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaian ada di sampingmu, tidur bersama di kamarmu?

"Apa maksudmu Wookie, kan kemarin kau yang menyuruhku tidur disini…."

_Kemarin?_

Rasanya yang kemarin menginap di rumahku adalah Kyuhyun, namja kecil yang aneh, sombong, manja dan menyebalkan, bukan namja tampan dengan dada bidang dan tubuh tinggi serta….tunggu!

Kyuhyun… dimana Kyuhyun…

"Kyuhyun…."

"Kau sudah ingat? Bukankah kemarin kau mengajakku ke sini dan memperbolehkan aku menginap sampai Sungmin menjemputku." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Kau….Kyuhyun…?"

"Tentu saja! Dasar kau tidak sopan. Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa?"

"Benarkah….kau…Kyuhyun…." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak percaya namja tampan dan tinggi itu adalah Kyuhyun kecil yang aneh itu. Tapi memang dari caranya berbicara sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, kasar dan seenaknya!

Kuperhatikan ia dengan sesama. Rambut hitam ikal yang berantakan, tapi tak mengurangi aura ketampanannya, mata brown yang tampak sedang kesal, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang sedikit tebal namun terkesan sexy…. pipi tidak terlalu chubby, terlihat sangat halus, rahangnya yang tergaris sempurna, kokoh… hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya….tampan….

Ommo….Wookie apa yang kau pikirkan…. tetap saja dia bukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah anak kecil, bukan namja dewasa.

"Lhoo…." kulihat namja itu terkejut melihat dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya dengan seksama kedua tangannya, diraba wajahnya dengan tergesa….tiba-tiba ia terlihat sangat gembira.

"Wookie…." namja itu menghambur ke arahku…ommo, dia kan tidak memakai apapun….

"Wookie, tubuhku sudah kembali seperti semula…" aku sangat malu melihat dia tanpa pakaian, dan….. "Hey, jangan mendekat". Kuambil bantal dan bersiap memukulnya kalau dia tetap mendekatiku. Kalau dia memang Kyuhyun, berarti yang mandi dan tidur bersamaku itu…. ku ayunkan bantal dengan sekuat tenaga hendak memukulnya….

"Wo….Wookie….. "

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Eh, siapa yang bicara…..

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cermin segi tujuh yang berada di atas meja belajar Ryeowook mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Bersamaan dengan pusaran angin, muncullah seseorang dengan wajah bunny-boy yang sangat manis.

**Dugh…..**

Namja itu meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur langit-langit kamar.

"Wah, langit-langitnya rendah, pasti rumah rakyat jelata.." ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

'_Hah…siapa orang itu…. kenapa dia keluar dari cermin..'_ Wookie semakin heran.

Namja itu menyapukan pandangannya meneliti seluruh isi kamar Ryeowook. Tatapannya menuju pada Ryeowook. Matanya melebar dan dia tersenyum.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu noona manis, jika kau berkenan…siapakan namamu?" namja itu melangkah turun dari meja belajar Ryeowook. Dihampirinya Ryeowook, diraihnya tangan Ryeowook dan dikecup punggung tangannya. Ryeowook membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat manis…Perkenalkan, aku Eukarista Sungmin Helsshinka, pengawal pangeran Kyuhyun."

"Sungmiiiin" Namja itu terkejut saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun…..ommo…!"serunya sambil meraih selimut di atas ranjang dan melilitkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang pangeran lakukan pada noona manis ini semalam? Kenapa tidak memakai pakaian?" Sungmin kembali menatap Ryeowook dan meneliti gadis itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, mencoba menebak kegiatan yang dilakukan yeoja itu dengan pangerannya semalam.

"Yakk!… tentu saja tidak ada yang terjadi Sungmin-ah. Hanya saja kemarin saat aku keluar dari cermin itu, tubuhku menjadi seperti anak kecil. Dan kau lihat…. entah kenapa sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula. Apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan lilitan selimutnya. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Hemmm… jadi begitu ya." Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Begitu melewati malam kau kembali ke tubuhmu yang sebenarnya…. tapi seharusnya ada efek dari mantra pangeran Siwon kepadamu, tidak mungkin ia menyihirmu dengan sihir yang hilang dalam waktu semalam."

"Pangeran Siwon sudah mengaku, dia menyihirmu dengan sihir terlarang. Sihir yang bermain dengan sang waktu. Tapi masih belum jelas apa yang dapat terjadi padamu, pangeran." tambah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun pada sihir Siwon hyung, Sungmin-ah." keluh Kyuhyun, merasa tak berdaya jika memang harus benar-benar berperang dengan hyungnya itu. Bagaimanapun Siwon tetap hyungnya, meski setelah apa yang dilakukan padanya kini. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati, bukan karena sihirnya, tapi lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa kebencian hyungnya padanya semakin hari semakin besar.

"Pangeran Siwon mengatakan bahwa sihirnya hanya setengah saja yang mengenaimu, karena kau sudah pergi dari istana melalui cermin. Dia juga tidak mau mengatakan bagaimana caranya melepaskan mu dari sihir itu. Dia berkata bahwa kau harus berhati-hati pada 'kegelapan'. Kira-kira apa artinya ya?" Sungmin tercenung, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Kegelapan…..? Ah! Sungmin-ah, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, tadi malam aku mematikan lampunya… apakah mungkin karena itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya ke arah lampu tidur di meja nakas di samping ranjang Ryeowook….

"Cahaya…. kembalilah terang, mengusir semua kegelapan.."

***sreeeek….**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap kaget pada tirai kamar Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba terbuka, sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Eh… kenapa tirai itu terbuka….. dan lampunya juga tidak menyala Sungmin-ah…. ada apa ini? Semalam aku masih bisa memakai sihirku" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Jadi saat tubuhmu mengecil, sihirmu masih dapat kau pakai Yang Mulia, tapi saat tubuhmu kembali seperti semula, justru kau tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan sihirmu….. Hemmm….. sepertinya inilah efek dari sihir pangeran Siwon."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pangeran Siwon menyihirmu dengan mantra penentang waktu, membuatmu menjadi anak kecil, tapi kau masih dapat memakai sihir. Apabila kemudian kau kembali dewasa, sihir itu tetap menyerangmu dengan mengacaukan kemampuan sihir yang kau miliki Yang Mulia, jadi baik kau berada dalam tubuh kecil atau besar kau tetap memiliki kekurangan. Menurutku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal "Benar-benar sihir yang menyebalkan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kau harus pergi dari rumahku" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Aku tidak mau orang lain berpikiran aneh saat melihatmu berada disini…. karena kau ternyata namja dewasa, dan aku tinggal sendiri maka akan menimbulkan salah sangka."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. "Wookie, bukankah kemarin kau bahkan memintaku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Itu berlaku untuk si kecil Kyuhyun, bukan dirimu saat ini! Kan kau juga bilang akan segera pulang saat pengawalmu ini menjemputmu."

"Bagaimanapun saat ini lebih baik pangeran Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke istana terlebih dahulu, situasinya masih berbahaya. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir juga pangeran Kyuhyun kalau tidak kecil tidak lucu…" Sungmin menahan tawanya saat Kyuhyun melotot menatapnya.

"Aku tidak lucu juga tidak apa-apa! Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku tidak tidak bisa memakai sihirku lagi."

"Kalau begitu untuk sementara lebih baik kau kembali ke sosok pangeran kecil terlebih dahulu saja, yang penting kau masih bisa memakai sihirmu untuk menjaga diri. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus berada di dunia manusia menemanimu." Sungmin tampak serius berpikir, untuk menemukan cara membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke wujud kecilnya.

"Aha…. bagaimana kalau mencoba menggunakan legenda 'Ciuman Sang Putri'. Di kerajaan sihir ada legenda terkenal yang menyatakan bahwa ciuman dari sang putri dapat mengembalikan sihir, mengubah katak kembali menjadi pangeran, bahkan dapat membangunkan orang dari tidur abadi. Tentu saja sang putri harus merupakan pasangan yang paling dicintai…. bagaimana ini, pangeran Kyuhyun kan belum memiliki pasangan?"

"Sungmin-ah… aku… punya RyeoWookie… bagiku hanya Wookie yang pantas menjadi permaisuriku…"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah…." Ryeowook bahkan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Wookie mau menolongku kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook penuh harap.

'_Bukannya aku tidak mau menolongmu Kyu, aku juga tidak membencimu. Kemarin kau adalah anak kecil yang sombongdan lucu, kalau kucium pasti kembali seperti itu…. tapi….'_ Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _'bagaimana ini, dia bahkan mandi dan tidur bersamaku….'_

"Ti…. Tidak Mau! Ciuman pertama bagiku adalah hal yang paling berharga. Halaman pertama yang paling penting untuk membuat kenangan cinta…." Seru Ryeowook sambil mengerling ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak bisa merelakan ciuman pertamanya begitu saja.

"Jadi nggak bisa semudah itu kuberikan padamu…" tambahnya tegas.

.

.

.

To be continued_

.

.

.

nomu gomawo for all reviewers ^^ #bow


	4. Ciuman!

**THE PRINCE 4th**

Pair : KyuWook, SiWook, YeWook

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Sungmin , Yesung, Heechul

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

GenderBender

Wookie, Heechul as Yeoja

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

* * *

"_Ti... Tidak Mau! Ciuman pertama bagiku adalah hal yang paling berharga. Halaman pertama yang paling penting untuk membuat kenangan cinta..."_

"_Jadi nggak bisa semudah itu kuberikan padamu..."_

_._

_._

_._

Ryeowook memasang wajah cemberut. Mana mungkin ciuman pertamanya akan ia berikan pada namja asing itu. Ryeowook sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga ciuman pertamanya untuk orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi jodohnya.

"Ini pertama kali pangeran dipukul dengan bantal oleh orang lain kan? Apakah rasanya sakit?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Dipukul dengan bantal bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan kan?

"Salah siapa! Tadi aku bergerak dengan reflek. Kyuhyun telanjang begitu, tidur sambil memelukku. Harusnya sudah kucincang dia menjadi spageti Kyu saus teriyaki..." Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun yang dia ijinkan menginap semalam, berubah menjadi pemuda dewasa. Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, pengawal Kyuhyun yang bernama Sungmin muncul dari cermin dengan membawa cerita yang tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menjadi besar karena berada di tempat gelap? Dan hanya legenda 'Ciuman sang Putri' yang dapat mengembalikan kemampuan sihir Kyuhyun. Sang putri yang dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Dan mengapa Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya? Ryeowook memang tidak harus membayangkan, karena itu semua kini tengah ia alami.

Sungmin melirik Ryeowook melalui sudut matanya. " Untuk mengembalikan kemampuan sihir pangeran Kyuhyun, dia membutuhan ciuman darimu, gadis yang dicintainya. Menyelamatkan putra mahkota kerajaan Marchen itu adalah perbuatan mulia. Mengapa kau menolak?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan dongengmu itu.." Ryeowook menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. "Ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk pria yang merupakan jodohku!" Ryeowook tetap kukuh pada prinsip-prinsip ciuman-pertamanya.

"Jodoh? Memangnya kenapa kalau denganku? Apa aku tidak boleh menjadi jodoh Wookie?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Ryeowook begitu tidak menginginkan ciuman pertama dengan dirinya.

Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun? Bukan berarti Ryeowook juga membenci Kyuhyun.

"Ka...Kau pasti mengerti kan apa yang disebut jodoh? Kau kan juga bukan anak kecil seperti yang kukira. " Ryeowook menghela nafas. Tangannya meremas kuat bantal yang ia pegang. "Sudahlah! Lagi pula Kyuhyun kan tidak menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Wookie, tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah bilang kan aku hanya mau Wookie sebagai permaisuriku. Ku rasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu Wookie."

Ryeowook dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat Kyuhyun berkata menyukainya. Ryeowook tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berdesir mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apakah dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Su...sudahlah Kyu. Cukup. Aku tidak bisa membantu, dengan alasan yang tidak akan pernah kalian pahami. Sekarang cepat kalian pergi dari sini!" Ryeowook takut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Tidak, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, dia hanya terbawa suasana tegang mendengar segala cerita konyol kedua tamu asing itu.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau keras kepala ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membantuku Wookie. Ayo kita pulang Sungmin -ah, kita kan dapat mengusahakan sesuatu. Mudah-mudahan ada cara lain." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup memandang Ryeowook, karena Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit mendengar penolakan Ryeowook.

"Sampai jumpa, Wookie. Aku akan kembali lagi." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Tidak boleh!" Ryeowook tidak boleh melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tak yakin mampu menolak Kyuhyun lagi jika terus menerus dihadapkan dengan wajah memelas Kyuhyun.

"Eh... Datang untuk main juga tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun berusaha menunjukkan wajah memohon. Tentu saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Wookie lagi.

"Ne, kau tidak boleh kemari lagi." Jawab Ryeowook dengan pasti.

Genggaman Kyuhyun pada ujung selimut yang dipakainya semakin menguat. Mengapa Ryeowook begitu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Matanya mulai terasa berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun tersakiti oleh sikap penolakan Ryeowook berkali-kali. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang mulai memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada yeoja manis itu. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk membuat Ryeowook menerimanya.

"Kalau ku bilang akan datang, pasti akan datang!"

"Kalau ku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Sungmin yang menyaksikan keduanya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Sungguh dirinya harus dihadapkan pada dua orang yang keras kepala. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Hei, pangeran Kyuhyun, kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya memakai cermin ini. Pintu cermin ini hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja. Ayo kita pulang, aku malu melihatmu hanya memakai selimut begini." Ditariknya ujung selimut Kyuhyun, sedikit memaksa Kyuhyun agar segera memasuki cermin tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa keluar dari pintu biasa?" Ryeowook tidak sanggup lagi menerima hal-hal di luar akal sehatnya.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkannya pada permukaan cermin. "Memangnya kami punya pilihan, noona manis kepala batu?"

Namun tidak ada reaksi pada diri Kyuhyun. Cermin itu tidak menghisap dan menelannya seperti waktu pertama kali.

"Lhoo..."

Kyuhyun mengusap, menekan dan mengetuk-ketuk permukaan cermin, tapi tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Sungmin mencoba mengusap jarinya pada cermin itu. Bahkan sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan cermin, tampak kilatan cahaya memancar dan hendak menarik dirinya. Dengan segera Sungmin menarik tangannya kembali,

"Kenapa cermin ini tidak bereaksi padaku Sungmin -ah? Bukankah ini jalan satu-satunya ke istana... bagaimana ini?"

"Sepertinya sihirmu melemah dan tidak bisa kau pakai, pangeran. Kalau seperti ini satu-satunya jalan adalah kau tetap tinggal disini. Aku akan pulang ke istana dan memaksa pangeran Siwon untuk melepaskanmu dari sihirnya." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook. "Tapi... mencium pengeran bukanlah hal yang berat kok, apakah noona manis yang disana bersedia merelakan sedikit ciumannya."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mau mencium Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak mau Kyuhyun tidak bisa pulang ke istananya. Tapi dia akan merasa bersalah pada jodohnya kelak kalau sudah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang lain. Ciuman pertamanya...

Sungmin sepertinya sudah tahu jawaban Ryeowook. Didorongnya Kyuhyun kehadapan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah noona, sepertinya kau tidak berubah pikiran" didorongnya Kyuhyun kearah Ryeowook "jadi untuk sementara, kutitipkan dia padamu.."

"Tu...Tunggu dulu! Ryeowook menatap ngeri pada Sungmin . Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan-jangan-dorong-dorong-aku-Sungmin -ah.

Sungmin mengabaikan keduanya.

"Ah... malu juga meninggalkanmu telanjang seperti itu" dijentikan jarinya dan bermunculanlah berbagai jenis pakaian laki-laki. "Pakaian itu disihir berdasarkan bayangan yang ada di otakmu, noona manis. Baiklah, tolong jaga pangeran Kyuhyun untukku."

"Tunggu! Permintaanmu itu merepotkan..."

"Jauhkan pangeran dari kegelapan, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padanya. Kalau berada di tempat gelap, sihirnya akan semakin melemah." Sungmin pun mnyentuh permukaan cermin dan secepat kilat meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan dua orang yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Huwaaa... orang itu pergi seenaknya, dan masih ada..." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal "si pangeran aneh itu..." anak tak tahu diri itu masih ada disini...gerutunya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu..."

"Aku juga..."

Ditatapnya dengan death-glare terbaik yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun yang hendak mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kita nggak bisa mandi bersama lagi, dasar bodoh!" Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun, melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa sih, Wookie marah-marah seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Ryeowook dengan bibir maju dua senti.

.

.

.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi yang sedikit lebih segar. Rambut coklat sebahunya masih tampak basah, meneteskan air dari ujung-ujungnya. Sungguh ia berharap apapun yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi harapannya segera menguap sia-sia saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memakai baju ganti di kamar mandi tadi, mengingat dia tidak mungkin bisa berganti pakaian di kamarnya.

Mencoba mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook beranjak menuju dapur, hendak menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu pun segera mengikutinya.

"Kau mau masak ya... masak omelet lagi kan?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan selimutnya yang merosot, memperlihatkan bahu dan dadanya yang bidang.

Ryeowook tidak berani memandang keadaan Kyuhyun yang hanya berbalut selimut saja. "Kau mau omelet Kyu?"

"Ne, mau sekali... tolong buatkan ya..."

"Kalau kau mau omelet, maka segera mandi dan pakai lah baju yang diberikan Sungmin padamu! Aku tidak mau melihatmu dalam selimut itu terus..."

"Kau mau membantu menggosok punggungku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Aku akan membuat omelet kalau kau mau mandi dan pakai baju sendiri, arra...!" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus memandikan bayi besar itu? Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya malu, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Kenapa...? kemarin kita –"

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! SEMUA INI KAN KARENA KAU MENJADI BESAR!" Suara Ryeowook melengking 7 oktaf, membuat Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Ryeowook sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin dia memandikan namja dewasa itu? Itu akan sangat memalukan. Walaupun Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pangeran pasti terbiasa dilayani, bahkan saat mandi.

Didorongnya Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam.

"Jangan keluar sebelum kau mandi dan memakai baju yang pantas!" serunya.

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah sih?" sahut Kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah menuju taman bermain. Kyuhyun bersikeras meminta Ryeowook membawanya mengunjungi istana mainan yang dilihatnya di televisi pagi ini. Ryeowook dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaanya. Semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini telah menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Ia tidak mau terus menerus beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

Mereka kini berada di dalam bus umum. Ryeowook mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh mengingat kemampuan sihirnya sedang bermasalah.

"Hei, Kyu, di tempat umum itu harus bersikap sopan ya"

"Iya, aku tahu kok!"

Kyuhyun tampak duduk dengan tegak di kursi bus, dengan gaya duduk yang begitu canggung. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat berada di lututnya, dengan dada membusung dan kepala tegap, seperti para pejabat yang tengah melakukan rapat formal. Mungkin di saat yang biasa Ryeowook akan menertawakannya, tapi Ryeowook mencoba menahan tawanya, takut Kyuhyun merajuk dan bertingkah laku aneh lagi.

"Memangnya, jodoh yang diinginkan Wookie itu seperti apa sih?" Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sebenarnya hal itu juga sangat mengganggu pikirannya saat Ryeowook menolak untuk menciumnya.

Ryeowook melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang lurus ke depan, seperti dirinya saat apel pagi di sekolah. Hahaha...

"Aku ingin pria yang mau berjalan di taman bersamaku, nonton di bioskop, tanpa ku ketahui telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis. Kami akan saling mendukung dan terus percaya saat sulit sekalipun. Seseorang yang mengajakku menikah, bersama-sama membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dia tidak mengijinkan aku berkerja agar aku dapat mengasuh anak-anak kami..." Ryeowook berkata panjang lebar, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di dadanya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya..."

"Tentu saja... Lalu kau, Kyu, kenapa saudaramu sendiri membencimu, sampai berniat melukaimu?"

"Siwon hyung itu adalah hyungku dari ibu yang berbeda. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia terus membenciku..."

"Padahal kalian saudara sedarah, kenapa dia tega menyihir kau sekejam ini?"

"Dia selalu begitu, suka membuat sengsara orang lain..." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius. Kyuhyun bahkan yakin kalau Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan menampakkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Hey, dirinya yang disihir pun tidak terlalu keberatan, karena bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Dasar, Ryeowook memang labil, sebentar marah, cerewet, perhatian, lalu sedih, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kecuali kalau Wookie bersedia menciumku, mungkin penderitaanku akan berakhir..." ujarnya lagi.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Sudahlah, jangan mengancamku..." Dasar Kyuhyun sialan, tahu saja cara untuk merubah moodnya, pikir Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil dengan senang melihat istana mainan di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi. Beberapa kali bahkan Ryeowook kehilangannya. Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat melihat sesuatu yang seperti rumahnya. Dia berlari semakin cepat, berharap segera dapat memasuki istana tersebut.

Kali ini Ryeowook membiarkan Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Yeoja itu berniat menunggu Kyuhyun di depan istana mainan, dari pada harus terus mengikutinya.

"Kim Ryeowook ya..."

Sebuah suara yang menyapanya membuat Ryeowook menoleh, mencari si pemilik suara.

"Donghae oppa..."

"Hae, siapa yeoja ini? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggandeng lengan namja itu.

"Dia hoobae ku di junior high school. Hahaha, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku saat hari kelulusanku. Tentu saja aku tolak. Aku suka yeoja sexy seperti kau, Hyukkie chagi, bukan yeoja pendek dan kecil seperti dia." Seseorang yang disebut Donghae menatap meremehkan pada Ryeowook.

"Masa? Benar-benar gadis pemimpi ulung, ya." Seru Hyukkie seraya memandang Ryeowook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Ryeowook tidak mau membuat keributan. Bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun sudah cukup untuk hari ini, tidak perlu bertengkar dengan orang lain lagi. Padahal hatinya begitu sakit diremehkan oleh namja yang dulu disukainya, dihadapan kekasihnya pula.

"Donghae oppa kelihatan sehat. Senang bertemu denganmu disini. Tapi aku harus pergi, aku harus mencari seseorang..." Ryeowook berniat meninggalkan Donghae dan yeojachingunya sesegera mungkin.

"Yang kau cari itu namjachingumu? Memangnya ada namja di dunia ini yang mau menjadi kekasih gadis sepertimu? "Donghae terus mengejeknya, sedangkan Hyukkie ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Mata Ryeowook mulai berkabut. Donghae benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Wookie!" sebuah tangan besar dan hangat meraih tangan mungil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun, si pemilik tangan muncul dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Kau lama menungguku, Mianhae... "

Donghae dan Hyuk yang melihat kemunculan Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong.

"Aku mau namja chingu seperti dia..." gumam Hyukkie. Donghae tersentak dan langsung menarik Hyuk menjauh dari mereka berdua. "Ayo jalan..."

"Ah... kau kenapa Wookie?" Kyuhyun baru sadar Ryeowook tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau habis mengganggu orang lain?" suara Ryeowook terdengar parau.

"Wookie tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook, karena ia yakin yeoja itu hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ryeowook menatapnya dan berusaha mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya .

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, aku juga sudah lelah." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya pergi dari taman bermain itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Aku lelah sekali...Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini" ujar Ryeowook, mengingat sedari pagi nasibnya selalu buruk. Dipandanginya cermin segi tujuh yang menjadi awal mula segalanya. Bangun tidur melihat Kyuhyun yang telanjang, Sungmin yang keluar dari sebuah cermin, sehari bersama Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan dan bertemu Lee Donghae, yang membuatnya bersedih. Memikirkan Donghae membuat Ryeowook mengingat Kyuhyun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun begitu peduli pada dirinya saat ia sedang bersedih. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. Ryeowook bangkit dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu, sekarang pejamkan matamu." Perintahnya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti membuka mulutnya- hendak bertanya.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, lakukan saja" ujar Ryeowook seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menuruti kata-kata Ryeowook, dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Ryeowook mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Wjah yang tampan, pikirnya. Tidak ada salahnya aku membantumu Kyu. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat. Bibirnya dengan pasti mengarah pada bibir Kyuhyun. Semakin dekat, Ryeowook pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya, Ryeowook sudah siap...

"Hei, cium di pipi saja sudah cukup kok." Cermin segi tujuh dalam genggaman Ryeowook bersinar. Tampak sosok Sungmin tak lama kemudian.

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dan segera menjauh dari Kyuhyun... padahal sebentar lagi... Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan semburat pipinya yang memerah sempurna. Aigooo... dirinya sungguh malu.

"Ah, lupakan ucapanku tadi, silahkan dilanjutkan." Sungmin terkekeh kecil atas ucapannya sendiri.

Ryeowook dengan segera mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, dan menjauh secepat kilat dari namja itu. "Yak! Sudah beres!" Serunya antara kesal dan malu.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat ciuman, walaupun hanya kecupan kecil dipipi oleh Ryeowook tercengang tidak percaya. Pipinya menghangat dan memunculkan rona merah malu-malu.

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti Kyuhyun, dan dalam waktu yang tidak dapat dihitung siapapun, Kyuhyun namja tampan berubah menjadi Kyuhyun namja kecil yang manis.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya. Kyuhyun tampak begitu imut dengan baju yang terlalu besar bagi tubuh kecilnya, menundukkan wajah, malu tidak mampu menatap Ryeowook.

"Kyaaa... ` Kyuhyun yang besar telah menjadi Kyuhyun kecil yang manis... kau lucu sekali Kyu..."

"Yak! Berhenti mengataiku lucu!"

* * *

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.


	5. Pangeran yang lain

**THE PRINCE 5th**

Pair : KyuWook, SiWook, YeWook

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Siwon, Sungmin , Yesung, Heechul

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

GenderBender

Wookie, Heechul as Yeoja

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyaaa... ` Kyuhyun yang besar telah menjadi Kyuhyun kecil yang manis... kau lucu sekali Kyu..."_

"_Yak! Berhenti mengataiku lucu!"_

.

.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. Ini sudah hampir dua hari berlalu sejak Kyuhyun kembali ke istananya. Sungmin mengatakan kalau Siwon, hyung dari Kyuhyun akan dipaksa untuk melepaskan mantranya pada Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kembali ke kehidupannya sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak begitu juga sih. Lihatlah, saat ini yeoja itu tengah memikirkan Kyuhyun, merindukannya, padahal dia sedang bermain voli di sekolahnya.

"Awas, Wookie-ah..."

_Duagh..._

Ryeowook jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah bola voli melayang tepat mengenai wajah Ryeowook. Salahkan saja pikirannya yang tidak berada di sini, di lapangan voli.

.

.

.

_Nghh..._

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang segera dikenalinya sebagai UKS sekolah.

"Kau sudah sadar? Wookie-ah, coba kau katakan berapa ini?" seseorang mengacungkan lima jarinya dihadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandangi jari-jari berukuran mungil itu.

"Lima...Yesung oppa" ujarnya lirih.

Yesung tersenyum. Dirapikannya poni Ryeowook agar tidak menutupi matanya. "Ah...itu berarti kau baik-baik saja Wookie-ah" ucapnya.

"Maaf, tadi Jongjin yang melempar bola voli hingga mengenaimu. Sekarang dia harus memberi penjelasan pada sonsaengnim, jadi aku yang menungguimu disini" tambahnya lagi.

"Bukan salah Jongjin, oppa, akulah yang melamun tadi..." sahut Ryeowook. Aku melamunkan pangeran konyol itu, pikirnya.

"Begitu ya... apa kau mau kuantar pulang? Tas mu sudah kubawakan kemari" ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu pulang lebih awal."

Yesung menatap lekat yeoja dihadapannya. Mungkin sekarang saatnya, pikirnya.

"Wookie-ah... " Yesung berkata pelan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri, cemas.

"Ne, oppa"

"Aku tahu ini bukan situasi yang tepat... tapi harus kukatakan sekarang..."

"A... aku suka Kim Ryeowook. Saranghae... maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?"

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang Wookie-ah"

Ya ampun, Yesung oppa sangat tampan, pikir Ryeowook. Suaranya merdu sekali. Reputasinya juga bagus, mungkinkah Yesung oppa jodohku?

"Oppa, aku juga-"

Belum selesai Ryeowook bicara, sesuatu bersinar dari dalam tasnya. Ryeowook dan Yesung sama-sama terkejut. Sekilas pikiran melintas di benak Ryeowook, mungkinkah itu...

"Wookie... itu tas mu, benarkah itu bersinar?"

Ryeowook menatap horor ke arah Yesung dan tasnya bergantian. Massa di saat seperti ini dia akan datang?

"Ah, itu pasti handphone ku oppa, aku keluar dulu"

Dengan segera Ryeowook meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar ruang UKS. Ryeowook menuju taman belakang sekolah yang pasti sepi karena ini masih jam pelajaran.

Harusnya cermin ini tidak kubawa kesekolah, merusak suasana saja. Sepertinya hari-hariku akan kembali melelahkan, batin Ryeowook. Dikeluarkannya cermin segi tujuh dari dalam tas. Cermin itu semakin mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, membuat ryeowoook menjatuhkannya dan menutup mata.

"Annyeong Wookie, aku datang lagi untuk bertemu denganmu."

Kyu... Kyuhyun...!

"Yak! Kenapa kau mendadak keluar seperti itu dari cermin. Kalau ada orang yang melihat bagaimana? Apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang di sekolah? Pilih-pilih waktu dan tempat sedikit dong!" seru Ryeowook, kesal melihat tampang imut Kyuhyun kecil dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "ne, lain kali aku akan hati-hati... mianhae"

"Huh... tidak usah ada lain kali deh..." sungut Ryeowook. Sepertinya sudah lupa sepagian ini dia merindukan namja itu.

"Wookie!" seorang namja menghampiri mereka dengan nafas tersengal. Yesung.

"Rupanya kau disini. Wae gurae Wookie-ah? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada namja tampan itu. Siapa sih manusia sok akrab ini? Pikirnya.

"Pergilah kau, manusia kepala besar tak tahu diri" ujarnya sambil memeluk Ryeowook, posessive.

Duagh...

Sebuah jitakan sayang dilayangkan Ryeowook ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sangat tidak sopan kyu." Serunya. "Maaf oppa, adikku ini memang kurang ajar." Tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Ryeowook. Adik?

Yesung menilai Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Memberikan tatapan membunuh pada namja kecil itu karena seenaknya memeluk Ryeowook. Begitu pun Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan-iblis, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Oppa, mianhe" ujar Ryeowook memecah ketegangan.

Seketika Yesung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi calm-charisma-care-prince-Yesung.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah, namanya juga anak kecil" Yesung tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" seru Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Teng teng teng

Bersyukurlah pada bel tanda pelajaran ketiga hari ini telah selesai.

"Ah, aku harus kembali masuk kelas, aku sudah membolos dua jam pelajaran hari ini. Aku duluan oppa." Ryeowook menyeret Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya, sesuatu yang tidak akan dapat dia lakukan kalau Kyuhyun berada dalam tubuh normalnya. "Ayo kyu, ikut dengan noona..." Ryeowook menekankan kata noona sambil menyeringai evil yang dipelajarinya dari sang pangeran.

Yesung menatap kepergian keduanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia belum mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun ke gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan sekolah.

"Kyu, kau masuklah ke dalam. Aku masih harus mengikuti dua mata pelajaran lagi, jadi kau harus menunggu di sini. Nanti saat pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu" ujarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus masuk ke ruangan sempit dan gelap seperti ini Wookie-ah" Kyuhyun merajuk, tidak terima.

"Wah, rupanya ada yang ingin melewatkan makan malam omelet spesial ala Kim Ryeowook rupanya" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda.

"O... Omelet? Kau mau membuat makan malam omelet?" mata Kyuhyun bersinar mendengar kata 'omelet'.

"Tidak akan ada omelet kalau kau tidak menurutiku sekarang." Tegas Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku akan masuk. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke gudang penyimpanan itu dan menutup pintunya. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nantu, Kyuhyun-ah, yaksok!" seru Ryeowook dari balik pintu.

Ryeowook segera menuju ruang ganti, untuk mengganti seragam olahraga yang dipakainya dengan seragam biasa. Ryeowook begitu terburu-buru dan pikirannya kacau dengan munculnya Kyuhyun di sekolah. Sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang.

Ryeowook membuka pintu ruang ganti setelah ia selesai, ia ingin segera masuk kelas. Tapi mulutnya menganga tidak percaya saat melihat Yesung tengah bersandar santai di samping pintu ruang ganti.

"Eh... oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Yesung melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Ani, aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Kau seharusnya ku antar pulang dari tadi" jawabnya. Ya, seharusnya ku antar kau pulang, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamamu tanpa ada pengganggu, pikir namja kepala besar itu.

"Ah, gwenchana oppa. Mian merepotkanmu"

"Kau belum memberiku jawaban Wookie-ah" ujarnya mengingatkan.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Dia mengakui dalam hatinya sendiri dia juga menyukai namja tampan ini. Tapi Ryeowook belum siap menjadi yeojachingu Yesung, setidaknya saat Kyuhyun berada disini. Bisa-bisa nasib percintaan pertamanya hanya berumur satu jam karena pangeran sombong dan menyebalkan itu.

Yesung menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, tapi melihat gadis itu tak kunjung bersuara membuatnya takut, memikirkan dirinya akan ditolak oleh yeoja itu.

"Wookie, kalau kau memang butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabanmu maka temuilah aku. Aku akan menyiapkan hatiku hingga saat itu" ujar Yesung cepat dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook.

"Aku juga menyukaimu oppa" gumam Ryeowook lirih "tapi namja menyebalkan itu pasti akan menyebabkan banyak masalah saat ini" raut muka Ryeowook menjadi semakin suram memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Yesung oppa mengira aku tidak menyukainya? A... Andwae... Yesung oppa adalah jodoh yang sempurna, tidak akan kubiarkan dia berpaling ke yeoja lain..." sepertinya uri Ryeowookie lupa kalau dia sudah terlambat masuk kelas, terus menerus bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus segera mengatakan pada Yesung oppa kalau aku juga menyukainya" ujarnya mantap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Teng teng teng_

Akhirnya bel tanda semua pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Seorang yeoja tampak terburu-buru keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Tujuannya adalah ruang kelas tahun ketiga di lantai dua.

'semoga Yesung oppa masih di kelasnya' batin yeoja itu.

"Heechul unni!" serunya saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya keluar dari kelas yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Hai Wookie, wae gurae?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Emm... Yesung oppa masih di kelas?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yesung? Sepertinya dia masih di kelas, wae, urusan OSIS lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah,ne... urusan OSIS" jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku harus pulang, cari saja Yesung di dalam" Heechul pun beranjak meninggalkkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas itu tampak sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang membersihkan kelas. Mata Ryeowook menngkap sosok Yesung yang sedang memberesi peralatan belajarnya. Didekatinya namja itu.

"Ye... Yesung oppa" panggil yeoja itu.

Yesung, yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera menoleh, karena Yesung sudah kenal betul dengan suara itu.

"Ryeowookie..." sahutnya tak percaya. Untuk apa Ryeowook menemuinya sekarang, mungkinkah...

"Oppa, aku menyukaim-"

"Ya Wookie-ah! Kenapa kau lama sekali" seru seseorang memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terpaku, suara itu...

Tiba-tiba sosok Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja jelek ini?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan tidak suka pada Yesung.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan besar dan hangat memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, mengunci sosok yeoja mungil itu didadanya.

"Wookie itu calon permaisuriku, kau jangan sok akrab padanya namja pabbo"

Ryeowook tercengang, Kyuhyun... lengan besar... dada bidang...

ANDWAEEEEEEE... Kyuhyun kembali menjadi besar...

Ryeowook tidak bereaksi saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya keluar dari kelas Yesung, membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Yesung, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Yah, dia shock, atau dengan kata lain terkejut setengah hidup melihat namja tampan yang tiba-tiba membawa pergi Ryeowookie-nya.

"KENAPA KAU JADI BESAR LAGI?" teriak Ryeowook histeris saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya, suara Ryeowook kencang sekali.

"Itu kan karena Wookie mengurungku di tempat gelap"jawab Kyuhyun, cuek dan santai.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang tiba-tiba datang saat aku sedang di sekolah" sahut Ryeowook tidak mau kalah. Demi ketampanan maknae super junior, namja ini super-duper menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, demi-omelet kali ini dia yang harus mengalah.

"Wookie ah, aku minta maaf. Siwon hyung kabur dari menaranya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti akan menyihirku yang aneh-aneh lagi. Makanya aku menyelamatkan diri ke sini. Dan aku lapar" ucapnya memelas.

"Huh, menyebalkan" sungut Ryeowook.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar bahagia melihat omelet lezat di hadapannya.

"Omelet..." bisiknya lirih.

"Wookie-ah... gomawoyo, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan masakanmu sedikit pun" ujarnya gembira.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pelan, dengan teflon penggorengan masih ditangannya. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dimata Kyuhyun, dia tidak tega terus menerus marah pada namja itu.

"Untung saja kau tidak muncul telanjang kyu" Ryeowook membayangkan saat pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun dalam tubuh dewasanya. Seketika pipinya memerah semerah tomat siap makan.

"Kurasa itu karena roh penjahit yang ada di cincinku ini. Ayah yang menyuruhku membawanya karena sihir yang merepotkan ini." sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, mengangkat jari-jarinya, memperlihatkan beberapa buah cincin yang dipakainya.

Ryeowook menatapnya heran, cincin yang mana? Kyuhyun memakai banyak cincin di beberapa jarinya. Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun yang terus saja sibuk makan. Disingkirkannya sebutir nasi yang menempel di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan kyu, kau tidak mau mati tersedak kan" ucap gadis itu.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan aksi Ryeowook. Pandangannya beralih dari omelet ke Ryeowook.

"Gomawo" hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun katakan, rasanya malu sekali. Kenapa kadang-kadang Ryeowook bisa begitu peduli padanya...

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku harus mandi. Tadi aku jatuh, terkena bola voli. Salahku juga si melamun di tengah pertandingan gara-gara memikirka..." Ryeowook tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Aigooo... dia lupa kalau namja yang ada di depannya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

"A...aku mau mandi dulu"

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai makan segera berdiri.

"Wookie-ah, aku lelah. Bolehkan aku istirahat?" tanya namja itu.

"Tentu saja, biar aku pakai kamar mandi di dapur"

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar Ryeowook. Beberapa hari ini dia memang kurang tidur karena kehadiran begitu banyak pengawal di dekatnya, menjaganya dari Siwon yang kabur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aduh, aku lupa bawa baju ganti. Bagaimana ini, harus mengambil baju ganti di kamar dong... semoga Kyuhyun sudah tidur" gumam Ryeowook.

Dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi dada sampai pahanya, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju kamarnya. Perlahan dia memutar kenop pintu kamar. Dilihathya Kyuhyun berbaring telentang dengan mata terpejam, sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidur. Berjingkat-jingkat Ryeowook masuk dan menuju lemarinya, mencari pakaian ganti. Dalam hati Ryeowook berdoa agar Kyuhyun tidak terbangun.

"Wookie..."

Dan sepertinya doa Ryeowook tidak terkabul.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Beberapa burung gereja yang hinggap di atap rumah itu beterbangan dengan riuh...

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, tampak Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan pipi berstempel lima jari, pemberian Ryeowook ^^

"Padahal kan aku bertanya, kelihatannya dia mencari sesuatu. Aku kan cuma mau membantu..." gerutu Kyuhyun, raut mukanya kesal sekali.

"Dasar, perlakuannya saat aku besar dan saat aku kecil benar-benar berbeda..." Kyuhyun terus saja bergumam tidak jelas.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Ryeowook terduduk lunglai menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

Secercah cahaya dari cermin segi tujuh di meja riasnya menarik perhatian Ryeowook. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang dan menyilaukan dan mengeluarkan aura cahaya berwarna merah, berbeda dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memendarkan cahaya berwarna putih.

Kali ini apalagi yang akan muncul, pikirnya...

Ryeowook memejamkan mata karena cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan.

Dalam sekejam mata memandang, cahaya itu kembali hilang, digantikan sosok namja tinggi tegap, dengan alis tebal dan mata hitam kelam, bibirnya yang tipis menyeringai, menampakkan lekukan di kedua belah pipinya...

OhMyGodSun... tidak lagi... kumohon jangan ada lagi namja yang muncul saat aku hanya memakai handuk begini... pekik Ryeowook dalam hati.

Namja itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Wah, sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan noona manis... Aku adalah_"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC_**

**.**

**.**


	6. Aku benci!

**THE PRINCE 6th**

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

_OhMyGodSun... tidak lagi... kumohon jangan ada lagi namja yang muncul saat aku hanya memakai handuk begini... pekik Ryeowook dalam hati._

_Namja itu menyeringai semakin lebar._

"_Wah, sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan noona manis... Aku adalah_"_

**The Prince 6****th**

**.**

**.*****=========***

(~o3o)~

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap orang berpakaian aneh yang baru saja muncul dari dalam cerminnya. Sementara itu orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Ryeowook menyeringai menyeramkan. Lesung pipi di kiri kanan wajahnya tercipta semakin dalam. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jari kaki dan kembali lagi ke wajah gadis itu.

Namja itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Wah, sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan noona manis... Aku adalah Aster A Siwon Daimonia Kahlua, calon penerus takhta kerajaan Gulliver. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Ryeowook menatap orang itu dengan takut-takut. Aura yang dikeluarkan namja didepannya ini memang membuat suasana menjadi dingin, sedikit mencekam.

Satu lagi orang 'aneh' muncul dari cerminnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini lebih berbahaya.

'_Apa sebaiknya aku beritahu Kyuhyun...' _pikir Ryeowook.

Namja itu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. Tatapannya sangat tajam, seperti ingin masuk ke dalam manik mata Ryeowook, melihat gadis itu sampai sisi terdalamnya. Dia berjongkok sehingga dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook lebih jelas. Senyum seringai di bibirnya tak jua menghilang.

Tiba-tiba namja itu mengelus pelan bahu Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Kau... sangat berani..." gumam namja itu. Tatapan matanya beralih ke seluruh tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya tertutup handuk dari dada sampai ke paha.

"Aku suka sambutanmu..." diremasnya bahu gadis itu, menyadarkan si pemilik tubuh untuk segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Kalau melihat karakter gadis ini selama lima episode yang lalu maka reaksinya adalah...

"**Gyaaaaaa!"**

*Plak!

Kembali para burung gereja yang beristirahat di atap rumah itu harus beterbangan, mencari tempat singgah yang lain.

.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

"Dasar kau namja mesum! Kau tidak disambut disini!" Ryeowook mendorong namja itu dengan kuat, membuat namja itu jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Dengan segera gadis itu berdiri dan menjauh dari namja itu.

Namja itu hanya bengong, _err..._ lebih tepatnya terkejut. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipinya yang kini bergambar lima jari.

'Dia...berani...' batin namja itu,

'A...aku suka!'

"..."

Namja itu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan kagum. Belum pernah ada gadis yang menamparnya, ditolak pun belum pernah.

"Kau...akan jadi permaisuriku!" seru namja itu.

.

.

.

"Wookie!"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi suasana aneh di dalam kamar Kim Ryeowook. Seseorang itu membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, hanya saja memang Ryeowook duduk bersandar pada pintu, merenungi nasib sialnya, _tadi _sebelum namja aneh nan mesum yang kini ada di kamarnya keluar dari cermin.

Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah cemas.

"Wookie... kenapa kau berteriak... YAK! Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini!" suara cemas Kyuhyun berubah menjadi nada marah dan tak suka saat melihat orang lain di kamar Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Ryeowook, dengan kedua lengan terentang lebar sempurna, menghalangi tatapan namja yang lain pada Ryeowook'nya'.

"Oh! Nae dongsaeng!" seru namja itu dengan gembira.

Cih, kyuhun membuang muka.

"Tidak usah sok akrab deh Siwon hyung!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Sungguh aneh.

"Kyu, bukankah kau seharusnya jadi anak kecil. Kurasa mantraku tidak salah. Kenapa kau masih bertubuh dewasa?" tanya Siwon antusias.

Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

"Yak! Jadi kau memang sengaja menjadikanku anak kecil? Dasar hyung pabbo!"

Ryeowook bingung apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa dua orang yang terlihat seperti saling memusuhi tapi bercakap dengan akrab begitu. Benarkah namja itu Siwon, kakak Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin mencelakai dongseangnya itu? Tapi tadi memang namja itu menyebutkan namanya –yang tidak bisa Wookie ingat- memang seperti ada kata-kata Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya akan menjadi anak kecil, anak kecil sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Kau pasti sangat lucu..." Sahut Siwon gembira.

"Bisakah kalian keluar dari sini? Aku membutuhkan waktu pribadi." Ryeowook menyela pembicaraan 'akrab' kakak-beradik itu. Ryeowook sudah jengah dan risih, serta malu dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya itu.

"Ommo... Wookie! Kenapa tidak memakai baju?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon menjentikkan jarinya pelan, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Bibirnya menyeringai saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya terpelanting ke atas ranjang dengan kuat, membuat ranjang itu mengeluarkan suara berderak.

"Begitu mudah. Jadi sihirmu sedang lemah ya Kyu?" ucap Siwon tak percaya saat melihat jauhnya Kyuhyun terlempar, padahal hanya sedikit sihir saja. Bibirnya memang berbicara pada Kyuhyun, tapi tatapan Siwon tak beralih dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menelan ludah pelan. Dia gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau telah mengguncangkan jiwaku hai gadis desa," Siwon seakan tidak berpijak dikakinya saat mendekati Ryeowook, seperti melayang.

"Kau telah menggodaku... akan kupastikan kau jadi permaisuriku" ucapnya lagi. Siwon menunduk, mencoba membuat Ryeowook menatapnya. Siapa tahu gadis itu akan terpesona dengan tatapan mautnya yang selama ini membuat gadis manapun bertekuk lutut. Tapi...

"Hyaaaaa! Jangan pelototi aku seperti itu, namja mesum." Pekik Ryeowook nyaring, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menutup telinga.

Siwon memegangi dadanya. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan melotot, tapi menatap intens dan tajam serta berkharism. Gadis ini benar-benar...

"Aku berdebar-debar" bisiknya. "Kurasa kita memang berjodoh hai gadis desa yang manis, Hey!" Siwon berteriak saat seseorang dengan seenak jidat lebar Park Yoochun memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat erat. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja pangeran kecil kita.

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, seakan takut Siwon hyungnya mengambil Ryeowook saat ini juga.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Wookie adalah milikku. Kau bukanlah jodoh wookie, karena wookie hanya akan menjadi milik seorang Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidak berbagi, bahkan denganmu sekalipun. Jadi jangan banyak bermimpi hyung" ujar Kyuhyun mantap, membuat gadis yang dipeluknya merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak biasa.

Siwon menggeram. Adiknya ini memang selalu memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya. Itulah yang membuat duo pangeran konyol ini sering bertengkar. Dan tentu saja Siwon tahu kalau sang adik juga sama keras kepala dengan dirinya. Mungkin kali ini mereka akan bertengkar hebat karena gadis desa yang telah mencuri hati mereka itu.

"Terserah kau saja kyu. Tapi..." Siwon kembali menatap Ryeowook lekat

"Kau telah kutetapkan menjadi calon permaisuri ke 25 wahai bunga desaku. Maaf aku melamarmu tanpa hadiah..." Siwon mendekati Ryeowook yang masih saja berada dalam dekapan sang adik.

"A...apa!" bentak Ryeowook.

Siwon menaik sejumput ujung surai coklat madu gadis itu, dan mencium serta menghirup aromanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hebat sekali kau membiarkan gadis milikmu berpenampilan terbuka seperti ini. Aku terkesima..." gumaman rendah Siwon membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri. Siwon, dia seram...

"Wahai gadis desa calon permaisuriku ke 25, bertahanlah sebentar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah mempersiapkan kemewahan yang pantas untuk istriku, aku pasti akan datang menjemputmu"

"Siwon hyung, kau jangan seenaknya!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia juga tak menyangka, tapi Siwon terlihat serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu aku Kyuhyun-ah. Itu adalah janji seorang Aster A Siwon Daimonia Kahlua." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat jendela kaca di kamar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Siwon berdiri diambang jendela itu. Dia berbalik hanya untuk melihat Ryeowook untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman perpisahan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bagai melayang dari kamar itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Dia tak oernah main-main. Kalau dia sudah mengatakan 'niat' maka dia akan melakukannya" Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Ryeowook, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Niat? Kyu, kau bercanda kan?" desak Ryeowook. Ucapan yang keluar dari bihir Kyuhyun justru semakin membuatnya cemas.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan.

"Karena dia sudah mengatakan akan menjadikanmu istrinya, berarti dia serius. Dia... selalu menepati janji. Meskipun nanti kau bukan calon istri pertamanya, dia akan tetap menjadikanmu miliknya." Mata Kyuhyun menerawang. Kali ini saja, untuk kali ini saja, dia benar-benar tidak mau mengalah untuk hyungnya itu. Hanya untuk seorang Ryeowook saja, biarkan dia memperjuangkan gadis itu sekuat yang dia mampu. Karena Kyuhyun meragukan Ryeowook.

"Selama ini belum pernah ada gadis yang menolak Siwon hyung. Karena dengan menikahi Siwon hyung, semua keinginanmu akan terwujud. Itu akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan bagimu" tambahnya lagi. Memang hal inilah yang paling dia takutkan, kekuasaan, kebanggaan, harta dan kekayaan yang pasti membuat semua gadis tergiur, mungkin Ryeowook'nya' juga.

"Apa Wookie juga mau?"

"Kyu...kalau semua kekuasaan, harta, dan kebanggaan itu dihidangkan dalam satu piring, kau tahu... semuanya akan terlihat membosankan, bahkan menakutkan. Semakin banyak yang kita miliki, semakin banyak ketakutan kita akan sebuah kehilangan. Aku... mau hidup yang biasa saja. Kadang tertawa, kadang menagis, mendapat kejutan, menderita kesedihan... kalau dijalani bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, bukankah itu akan menyenangkan..." Ryeowook membalas Kyuhyun dengan tak terduga. Apakah ini memang karena Ryeowook takut Kyuhyun mengira dirinya sama seperti gadis ambisius lainnya, atau karena memang Ryeowook memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Pembelaan dan pendirian Ryeowook semakin membuatnya takut, takut kehilangan kehangatan dan keceriaan yang selalu dihadirkan olehnya. Kim Ryeowook, biarkan sekali ini saja Kyuhyun egois, mencoba meraih hatimu dengan berbagai cara. Bukan karena takut Siwon yang akan mendapatkan gadis itu, tapi karena ketidakmampuan seorang pangeran Kyuhyun tanpa Ryeowook disisinya.

"Wookie..."

Ryeowook menoleh, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat murung.

"Ayo cium aku"

"A...apa? disaat seperti ini juga kau masih saja_"

"Aku...ingin kembali ketubuh kecilku. Agar aku bisa melindungimu..."

Ryeowook merona. Rupanya dia telah salah paham dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Sepintas dikiranya Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempatan..

.

.

.

.

Ciuman sang putri...

Ciuman dari sang putri yang dicintai... bagai penawar sihir yang dipercaya secara turun temurun...

Dengan ciuman sang putri, secercah harapan akan penyembuh menjadi kenyataan...

Hanya bisa dilakukan sang putri...

Dilakukan sang putri, yang dicintai pangeran...

"Kemarilah Kyu..."

Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Akan kuberi kau satu kecupan" bisik gadis itu.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Dia membiarkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan Ryeowook. Dia tidak akan memaksa.

"Habisnya...kalau aku berada dalam tubuh ini, Wookie kelihatan kurang nyaman dan grogi" sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook sejenak terpaku. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan memang benar. Saat namja itu dewasa memang Ryeowook selalu tidak tenang didekatnya. Tapi... Ryeowook tersenyum...

"Dengan ciumanku, berubahlah dirimu menjadi pangeran yang manis dan lucu..."

Ryeowook semakin berjinjit, mencoba sejajar dengan wajah sang pangeran. Disaat yang tepat, sebuah kecupan ringan yang mendebarkan tercipta diantara keduanya. Hanya kecupan ringan di pipi.

Dalam sekejap cahaya, Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pangeran kecil setinggi bahunya.

"Wookie... gomawoo..."

Dan senyuman Ryeowook pun berbalas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Drap Drap Drap**

"Fiuuuh... akhirnya... legenda tidak pernah telatku tetap terjaga" gumam seorang gadis dengan senang, walaupun wajahnya tampak memerah dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Ryeowook merapikan seragamnya.

'_Tapi mungkin... aku tidak perlu lagi mengandalkan legenda itu... soalnya...'_

"Yesung oppa..."

'_Aku sudah menemukan namja idamanku...'_

"Selamat pagi, Wookie..."

Yesung tersenyum ramah, membalas sapaan gadis itu. Namun tak perlu banyak waktu, Yesung berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Mwooo! Apa Yesung oppa marah padaku..." Ryeowook terkejut dengan perlakuan Yesung. Yah, meskipun Yesung masih mau membalas sapaannya, tapi namja itu seperti...menghindarinya.

"_Wookie itu calon permaisuriku, kau jangan sok akrab padanya namja pabbo"_

Ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu kembali terngiang di telinga Ryeowook. Ah, dia lupa. Pasti Yesung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang namja yang memeluknya saat itu –Kyuhyun-.

.

.

.

"Yesung oppa!" panggil Ryeowook pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Seharian ini, selama jam sekolah Yesung selalu menghindarinya.

"Wookie..."

"Oppa... kau salah sangka! Namja yang waktu itu..."

Aduh bagaimana ini... kemarin Ryeowook sudah bilang kalau namja kecil itu adalah adiknya, lalu namja yang besar itu... ottohke... haruskah dia bilang kalau namja yang besar itu adalah saudara sepupunya...

"Wookie, aku mengerti. Mian, dari tadi aku terus menghindarimu. Tapi hatiku sudah tenang"

'_Oppa... apa maksudmu'_

"Wookie pasti kaget saat aku tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padamu tanpa tahu kalau sebetulnya kau sudah punya pilihan... Maafkan oppa, ne. Wookie juga sudah tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan oppa"

"Tapi oppa... kau salah sangka..."

"Sudahlah Wookie... tidak usah memikirkan oppa. Jja... anyeong..."

Yesung berlalu tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

'_Yesung oppa kuuuuu'_

.

.

.

**Wookie POV**

Yesung oppa tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun. Seenaknya saja dia mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya. Yesung oppa pasti salah paham. Apalagi Kyuhyun sampai memelukku seperti itu. _Andwaeee..._haruskah aku kehilangan namja idamanku...

"Wookie!"

Suara itu...

Kenapa sih telingaku selalu mendengar suara itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini.

"Wookie!"

Aish...bocah itu benar-benar...

Kulihat bocah itu yang entah mengapa kini terlihat sangat menyebalkan, tersenyum lebar saat aku balas memandangnya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, Wookie."

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini, sungguh.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tunggu saja di rumah. Kenapa datang kemari..."

Sungguh aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Dia... menghancurkan harapanku.

"Eh...itu...aku khawatir denganmu. Aku takut Siwon hyung datang mengganggumu. Aku tidak mau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, Wookie"

Ya, semua ini memang karena kau dan hyungmu, serta kisah konyol yang kau libatkan padaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau dia dan hyungnya terus-menerus menggangguku. Aku...hiks...aku...

"Ini semua salahmu, Kyuhyun! Setelah kau datang, semua kedamaian dan impanku lenyap...ini...hiks...ini semua...hiks...gara-gara kau! Hiks... kau mengganggu, Kyuhyun!"

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku ucapkan...

Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya...

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya...

Aku pergi, pergi dari hadapannya. Segera kupacu kakiku agar berjalan... berlari lebih cepat...

Aku tidak tahu kemana kakiku melangkah, asal aku tidak melihatnya lagi...

Kugenggam erat cermin kesayanganku. Semua berawal darinya, dari cermin ini.

Cermin ini...

"Sudah cukup!"

Kulempar cermin itu dengan sekuat yang aku bisa.

Aku...sudah tidak mau lagi terlibat...

Mianhae haelmoni...

Mianhae Kyuhyunnie...

.

* * *

.

To Be Continued_

.

.


	7. kembali

**THE PRINCE 7****th**

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**.**

_Kugenggam erat cermin kesayanganku. Semua berawal darinya, dari cermin ini._

_Cermin ini..._

"_Sudah cukup!"_

_Kulempar cermin itu dengan sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku...sudah tidak mau lagi terlibat..._

_Mianhae haelmoni..._

_Mianhae Kyuhyunnie..._

.

.

.

**The Prince 7****th**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membuang cermin kesayangannya. Padahal hati kecilnya berteriak kencang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak jahat. Ryeowook hanya takut, karena semua tidak sesuai dengan impiannya.

'_mianhae, Kyuhyunnie'_

* * *

...

* * *

Cahaya putih berpendar menyilaukan dari seonggok cermin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas guguran daun-daun maple kering berwarna merah dan kuning. Tanpa mampu diikuti oleh mata manusia, sesosok namja dengan pakaian panjang beruraian muncul dari dalam cermin itu.

"Kenapa cermin ini ada di sini? Dimana pangeran Kyuhyun?" gumam namja itu.

Dengan lirih namja tampan bergigi kelinci itu menggumam, sembari tangannya membentuk gerakan yang gemulai. Tak lama tampak pusaran udara dihadapannya, dan menunjukkan dimana sosok Kyuhyun berada.

Namja itu, Eukarista Sungmin harus segera menemui sang pangeran yang saat ini terlihat sangat tidak baik.

...

Sementara, setelah kepergian Sungmin, cermin itu kembali memendarkan cahaya, kali ini semburat merah. Secepat kilatan cahaya, namja tampan dan tinggi memakai pakaian berjuntai-juntai berwarna hitam, muncul.

Namja itu menyeringai. Dipandanginya sekeliling tempat itu. Hidungnya yang tajam dengan cepat merespon aroma yang baru saja ditinggalkan dua orang berbeda dari tempat itu. Satu aroma namja yang membuatnya mengernyit tak suka, aroma Sungmin. Namun bibirnya kembali menyungging senyum saat aroma lain memenuhi pikirannya, aroma calon permaisurinya, gadis desa dari Korea yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Siwon mengendus udara, menghisap semua aroma Ryeowook yang tertinggal samar di tempat itu. Rasanya manis, lembut dan memabukkan, seperti campuran aroma berbagai macam bunga dan buah. Paru-paru Siwon terasa sesak, aroma Ryeowook sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Calon permaisuriku ke 25, Kim Ryeowook, pangeranmu ini datang menjemputmu..." desisnya seraya menghirup udara panjang, menghabiskan sisa aroma Ryeowook yang masih tertinggal.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan berwajah semanis kelinci memandangi sosok kecil yang duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di tempat yang disebut manusia Korea dengan sekolah.

Namja kecil itu tahu kedatangan pengawal setianya, tapi tetap mengacuhkan namja itu. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia...merasa bersalah.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya semakin erat hingga menekan dadanya.

"Berisik!" sahutnya pada Sungmin.

Matanya kembali sayu, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Dihelanya nafas panjang.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tidak mengerti..."

"..."

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku mengacaukan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat berharga bagi Wookie..."

"..."

"Apa aku ini memang sangat menyebalkan? Aku memang payah!"

Sungmin mengelus dagunya pelan. Rupanya sang pangeran sedang patah hati, mungkin. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merespon aroma yang seharusnya tidak berada di sini, di dunia manusia, walaupun rasanya aroma itu berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakannya karena sihirnya yang sedang kacau.

"Emmm... itu... Pangeran Kyuhyun, sepertinya pangeran Siwon mendatangi yeoja itu." Ujar Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Siwon, hyungnya mendatangi Ryeowook? Tidak!

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya pada Sungmin, lalu secepat yang dia mampu, Kyuhyun berlari, mencari Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin terdiam, tapi kemudian mengikuti kepergian pangeran kecilnya itu. Bukannya tadi namja kecil itu mengatainya berisik? Jadi ya Sungmin lebih baik tidak banyak bicara.

.

.

.

Siwon memandangi tubuh mungil yang kini terbaring _di ranjangnya_ yang besar dan bertabur bunga. Mawar, lillac, lavender, verbenna, dan berbagai macam sense musk yang pernah ditemukan, membuat aroma di kamar itu sungguh wangi.

Diranjangnya?

Ya. Siwon kini memang berada di kamarnya, di ruang pribadinya, di istananya, di negeri sihir Gulliver. Tapi mengapa ada seorang gadis terbaring di ranjangnya?

Tentu saja itu Kim Ryeowook yang diculiknya secara halus dari dunia manusia. Siwon memantrainya, membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri hingga memudahkan Siwon membawanya kemari.

Matanya beralih menatap cermin segi tujuh yang tergeletak di samping gadis itu. Tentu saja Siwon juga membawanya. Karena menurut legenda, cermin segi tujuh itu adalah pemilik kekuatan tertinggi yang mampu melintasi ruang dan waktu. Siwon sendiri sudah membuktikannya. Di usianya yang masuk ke 124 tahun di negeri sihir, di dunia manusia dia baru masuk ke hitungan 20 tahunan, hal itu bisa membuatnya memiliki masa hidup yang lebih lama jika dia melarikan diri ke dunia manusia.

Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Siwon tertarik. Gadis pemilik cermin itulah yang telah menyita perhatiannya. Membuat Siwon benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis itu, gadis dengan aroma paling kuat dari semua gadis yang ditemuinya selama 124 tahun eksistensi pangeran tertua itu.

Dipandanginya lekat wajah manis yeoja yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya Siwon menghisap semua aroma gadis itu, hingga gadis itu bisa menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa jika sang gadis tidak mengijinkannya. Menghisap aroma akan menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka, tapi jika salah satu pihak tidak menghendaki maka hal itu bisa membunuhnya.

Pandangan Siwon menelusuri garis wajah gadis itu. Begitu manis, membuatnya gila. Tapi sejak kedatangannya di negeri sihir, bersentuhan dengan gadis itu membuat tubuh Siwon bagai tersengat kecil. Tidak menyakitkan memang, hanya saja tidak nyaman.

Mulut pangeran itu menggumamkan sesuatu, membuat cahaya keemasan menari-dari diwajah Ryeowook. Siwon ingin gadis itu segera membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengernyit pelan. Matanya tetap terpejam, tapi irisnya mulai bergerak, merasa tidak nyaman.

Aroma bebungaan menguar mengusik indera penciumannya. Wangi sekali. Ryeowook mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris sewarna coklat caramel yang terpaku pada hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

Kelambu sutera berwarna coklat emas adalah pemandangan pertama yang mampu dicerna oleh Ryeowook. Beralih pada ujung-ujung kelambu itu yang disangga empat tiang berbingkai emas. Sepertinya dia berada di kamar putri Viona atau peraduan Cleopatra. Suasana klasik begitu kental menghiasi langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat samar olehnya. Begitu tinggi.

Tubuhnya berbaring nyaman di suatu tempat yang begitu halus, selembut awan. Apakah dia berada di kamar seseorang?

Ryeowook merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar lehernya. Yeoja itu menoleh. Matanya membulat lebar saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang memandangnya begitu dekat,lekat dan tajam.

"Kyaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap jalanan yang ada di sekitar sekolah Ryeowook. Tak juga menemukan gadis itu, membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke rumah yeoja itu. Mungkin saja Ryeowook telah kembali ke rumahnya.

Sungmin yang terus mengikuti namja itu tak banyak berkata-kata. Firasat kurang baik menghantuinya. Tapi namja itu tidak mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, takut membuat namja itu semakin cemas dan khawatir. Jujur saja Sungmin memang sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan Siwon di dunia manusia ini.

"Wookie!"

"Wookie!"

Kyuhyun membuka setiap ruangan di rumah itu seraya meneriakkan nama Kim Ryeowook. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan nafas memburu ditelusurinya gang-gang kecil di sekitar rumah Ryeowook.

Tak mendapatkan hasil, Kyuhyun menjelajah lebih jauh lagi. Harapannya semakin tipis.

Pencariannya nihil.

"WOOKIE!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu dengan kagum. Perpaduan kemewahan, unik, antik, anggun dan klasik begitu kental. Rasanya seperti berada di negeri dongeng.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Ryeowook, mengingatkan Siwon yang terus saja memandanginya. Ryeowook merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. Kan bukan salahnya kalau Siwon tidak bisa menyentuhnya saat dia sadar.

**Siwon POV**

Ah, sial sekali! Ternyata saat gadis manis ini membuka mata, aku malah semakin tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tubuhku seperti terkena sengatan seribu lebah saat aku mencoba melakukan kontak fisik padanya. Penasehat istana mengatakan kalau hal itu terjadi karena pangeran yang lain, Pangeran Kyuhyun telah menyatakan kepemilikannya atas gadis ini.

Argh! Sialan. Aku telat satu langkah!

Kupandangi wajahnya yang manis, memperhatikan tingkahnya yang terus saja menjelajahi peraduanku dengan matanya yang membulat lebar, lucu dan manis sekali.

Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, semerah plum masak, sesekali bergumam kecil mengekspresikan kekagumannya. Padahal aku ingin sekali merasainya. Sial!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" serunya padaku.

Huh! Tidak bisakah dia bersikap manis sedikit saja padaku?

Kim Ryeowook! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!

Aromanya begitu menenangkan, nyaman sekali, memenuhi seluruh rongga paru-paruku. Pantas saja Kyuhyun begitu jinak padanya. Kyuhyun...

Anak itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain, menyebalkan dan selalu berkata lancang padaku. Memang sih, dia tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang mengecewakan, ayah kami setidaknya. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Ha~~ paling tidak saat ini aku bisa membuatnya jengkel dengan membawa gadis ini kemari, ke dunia kami. Aku bisa sedikit tertawa sekarang...

tapi andai saja ada cara agar aku memiliki kesempatan merebut Ryeowook darinya...

Kami, anggota kerajaan, penerus darah bangsawan, memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu mendapatkan apapun yang kami mau, bahkan memiliki seorang manusia sekalipun. Hanya kami yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi ada aturan mainnya. Kau tidak bisa merebut sesuatu yang telah dimiliki oleh saudaramu, kalau kau berani mencoba maka akan ada yang harus menjadi korban, entah itu kau, saudaramu maupun seseorang yang kalian perebutkan.

Sesungguhnya mudah saja kalau orang itu sama seperti kami, penduduk negeri sihir. Tapi, gadis ini, Kim Ryeowook, adalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki sihir apapun. Hal ini membuat Ryeowooklah yang akan menjadi pihak yang hancur kalau kami memperebutkannya. Karena dia manusia, dan dia lemah.

Ryeowookku yang manis, masihkah aku punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua sudut matanya kasar. Dia cemas, cemas sekali. Ryeowook belum juga ditemukannya, padahal hari sudah gelap, malam telah menjelang. Kyuhyun takut sekali terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Kyuhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai Ryeowook terluka sedikit saja.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana ini... aku cemas sekali..." bisiknya lirih. Ryeowook, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Pulang ke Gulliver juga tidak mungkin, cermin Ryeowook satu-satunya jalan kembali ke negeri tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Ya, menunggu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdecak kagum memandangi berbagai macam hidangan yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh beberapa orang yang menurutnya adalah pelayan di istana itu.

Sesekali Ryeowook melirik Siwon yang masih saja memandanginya, seakan tak bosan. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahnya?

Siwon mendesah dan berdiri untuk mendekatinya, tapi pangeran itu cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya lembut sembari menyodorkan sepiring penuh hidangan yang serba lezat.

Ryeowook menatapnya ragu. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak memiliki niat jahat.

Siwon mendesah. Dia tahu Ryeowook tidak percaya padanya. Sikap yeoja itu begitu jelas, mengungkapkan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Makanan itu tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagi pula selama ini aku kan tidak pernah berusaha menyakitimu," bujuknya lagi.

Ryeowook tersentak. Mungkin Siwon memang menyebalkan dan menyeramkan, tapi yang dikatakannya tadi benar, dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakitinya.

"... kalaupun aku bersalah, kesalahanku padamu adalah karena aku menyukaimu, itu saja" tandas Siwon.

Ryeowook tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Siwon, dengan mudahnya mengatakan rasa suka. Tentu saja dia malu... bagaimanapun dia yeoja dengan perasaan yang lebih sensitif.

"Setelah ini kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia. Baginda Raja menyuruhku mengembalikanmu, jadi jangan curiga lagi."

"ba... baiklah"

Ryeowook meraih sepiring makanan yang dia tidak tau entah apa namanya, melihatnya pun belum pernah. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik Siwon yang terus saja memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang kini dilakukannya.

"I... itu, sudah berapa lama aku disini?" tanya Ryeowook lirih.

"... dua hari dan satu malam"

Ommo... rupanya cukup lama juga Ryeowook berada disini. Bagaimana keadaan rumahnya? Bagaimana keadaan kucingnya, Kiki? Lalu, bagaimana dengan... Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun...

Mengingat Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Dia ingat dengan baik, dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada pangeran kecil itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti saat bertemu Kyuhyun? Dia merasa menjadi orang yang jahat.

"Kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan Siwon menyadarkan lamunannya. Apa dia memang begitu mudah ditebak?

"Kau tenang saja. Mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun sedang jengkel dan sebal sekali padaku. Dia selalu begitu, tidak pernah menghormatiku. Tidak punya sopan santun"

Benarkah itu? Rasanya Ryeowook tidak perlu diberitahu kalau Kyuhyun memang sedikit kurang sopan, tapi disaat seperti ini...

Ryeowook teringat saat pertama kali dia meminta Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya, namja kecil itu cemas pengawalnya akan mencarinya.

Ryeowook teringat saat dia dan Kyuhyun pergi ke istana mainan dan bertemu Donghae. Namja kecil itu mengkhawatirkan perasaannya.

Terngiang pula saat Yesung menyatakan cinta padanya, Kyuhyun berteriak dengan lantang bahwa dia miliknya, milik pangeran Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin kali ini akan berbeda?

Kyuhyun... pasti sedang sangat mencemaskannya.

"A...aku ingin kembali... se...sekarang juga..."

Ya, Ryeowook yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini. Dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, meminta maaf dan berkata padanya agar tidak cemas, karena dirinya baik-baik saja.

Siwon memandangnya tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kenapa semua orang hanya peduli pada Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun! Apakah aku berbeda dengannya? Tidak kau, Baginda Raja, Ibu Ratu, bahkan ibundaku sendiri! Dia telah mencuri perhatian dari orang-orang yang ku miliki. Aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya!" serunya dengan nafas memburu.

Selalu saja dia yang dinomorduakan. Selalu saja Kyuhyun yang mendapat perhatian. Selalu saja Kyuhyun...

"Si...Siwon-ssi..."

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia tidak mau Ryeowook merasa takut karena kemarahannya.

"Dia hanya pangeran tanpa ibu, tapi kenapa sepertinya aku yang telah kehilangan ibuku?" suara Siwon bergetar, hampir tidak sanggup mengatakan hal ini dengan jelas. Setetes cairan bening lolos dengan mudah dari sudut matanya yang biasanya memandang tajam.

Ryeowook tersentak. Pangeran sombong itu menangis?

Ryeowook mengacuhkan piring-piring makanan lezat itu, menarik selimut sutra lembut dari peraduan Siwon. Perlahan didekatinya pangeran yang sedang tertunduk itu. Tangannya terjulur...

Dengan berlapis selimut tebal, tangan lembut Ryeowook menyeka air matanya...

.

.

.

"Baginda permaisuri meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Kyuhyun. Sejak itulah ibundaku yang merawatnya. Baginda Raja pun tidak bersedia mencari pendamping lagi. Kini kami tidak mempunyai Baginda permaisuri, hanya ibundaku yang mendampinginya, sebagai selir utama."

Ryeowook mendengarkan ceritanya dengan cermat, tak ingin melewatkan satu kisah pun.

"Kyuhyun sangat cerdas. Dia menguasai sihir dengan sangat cepat. Dia juga sangat berani. Dia selalu bertingkah laku sebagai anak yang baik, menjadi kebanggaan Baginda Raja dan Ibundaku. Selalu saja aku yang harus mengalah, untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ibundaku selalu mengingatkanku untuk bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun. Selalu saja Kyuhyun!"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Kini dia mengerti.

"Siwon-sii, kau sangat beruntung"

Siwon menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Walaupun ibumu menyayanginya, itu berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak akan merasakan kasih sayang ibumu sama seperti cara kau merasakannya. Mungkin saja kasih sayang ibumu pada kalian berdua adalah sama, tapi kalian menerimanya dengan perasaan yang berbeda."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan yeoja ini?

"Berapa banyak pun kasih sayang ibumu untukmu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa cukup, karena bagimu itulah yang seharusnya. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun, sedikit saja kasih sayang ibumu padanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan ibumu menyayanginya pun, aku yakin Kyuhyun sudah sangat bahagia. Aku tahu dengan pasti. Ibuku pun tidak pernah menyayangiku. Dia selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Karena itu, jika seseorang menyayangiku, sedikit saja, aku... merasa sangat bahagia."

...

"Kau hanya perlu mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat, Siwon-ssi. Kau pasti juga akan menyayanginya, sebagai saudaramu... sebagaimana seharusnya..."

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hampir genap seminggu pangeran Kyuhyun menolak berbicara. Makan pun sangat jarang. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung, bermuram durja, kadang juga menangis diam-diam.

Selama ini yang mereka lakukan adalah mencari Ryeowook, walau Sungmin yakin Ryeowook tidak berada di dunia manusia, tapi Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara menyusuri setiap jalanan ibukota Seoul untuk mencarinya.

Tapi dua hari terakhir ini berbeda. Kyuhyun hanya duduk dan memandangi pintu rumah ini, berharap pintu terbuka dan Ryeowook muncul menampakkan dirinya...

...

Aura keheningan menguar pekat di ruangan itu. Bukannya ruangan yang terang benderang itu kosong, tapi dua orang yang ada disitu enggan membuka suara.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun masih saja memandang kosong. Matanya tak memancarkan kehangatan dan antusias seperti biasanya.

Dengan enggan Sungmin memutuskan pergi dari sana. Pikirannya kacau melihat kekosongan Kyuhyun. Disaat pangerannya sedang terpuruk, Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia merasa gagal.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkah mendekat pintu, untuk mencari udara segar di awal malam yang menjelang hari ini.

Saat hendak meraih kenop pintu itu, tubuhnya menegang. Aura ini...

Aura tajam mengusik ketenangannya, aura Siwon...

Tanpa sempat meraihnya, pintu dihadapan Sungmin terbuka lebar dan menampakkan...

KIM RYEOWOOK!

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening melihat Sungmin yang memandanginya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"A...anyeong, Sungmin-ssi" sapanya gugup.

.

.

.

Di...dia sudah kembali!

Pangeran, lihatlah, orang yang begitu kau khawatirkan sudah kembali.

"A...anyeong, Sungmin-ssi"

Ah, dia menyapaku! Jadi aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi.

Dengan segera, kuraih tangannya dan membawanya kehadapan pangeran Kyuhyun.

"Pa...Pangeran! Nona Kim telah kembali!" seruku gembira.

Lihatlah dia pangeran, dan temukan dirimu kembali.

.

.

Apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya saja menyeret Ryeowook-ku untuk menemui bocah manja itu!

Aku rasa bocah itu sedang merengut kesal dan hendak mengata-ngataiku sebentar lagi. Aku tahu betul tabiatnya.

Hey, Sungmin-ah, jangan sentuh Ryeowook!

.

.

Sungmin membawa Ryeowook kehadapan Kyuhyun, yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil memeluk lututnya.

Ryeowook tertegun.

Dihadapannya kini, pangeran kecil yang selalu dianggapnya sombong, angkuh, aneh, manja dan egois tampak murung, dengan pandangan sayu dan kantung mata hitam dan lebar, kurang tidur mungkin.

Ryeowook berlutut dihadapan pangeran kecil itu, mengusap rambutnya lembut dan menangkup pipinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun bergeming.

Ryeowook membawa wajah murung itu untuk menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook melayangkan kecupan rindu di kening namja itu, melupakan sesuatu...

Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata dalam sekejap menghilang, berganti Kyuhyun dewasa yang tertegun tak percaya. Ryeowook benar-benar dihadapannya kini!

"Wookie..." suara Kyuhyun parau. Setetes airmata sebening embun merayap turun di pipinya, membuat shock seseorang lain disana. Siwon!

...

_Kyuhyun...menangis?_

_Seharusnya Kyuhyun marah._

_Mestinya Kyuhyun menantangku dan memakiku._

_Biasanya Kyuhyun akan berkata lancang padaku!_

_Tapi..._

_Kyuhyun menangis?_

_Bahkan dia tidak menangis saat dulu aku mengatainya anak yang tidak punya ibu._

_Kyuhyun..._

Siwon terperangah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sungguh diluar dugaannya. Pangeran tertua itu belum pernah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tersiksa seperti saat ini. Hanya karena seorang Kim Ryeowook! Kyuhyun...

Pangeran muda itu terlihat lemah, dan sedih.

Siwon tertegun. Ternyata dia memang tidak mengenal seorang Kyuhyun, adiknya sendiri, setelah selama beratus-ratus tahun hidup bersamanya.

...

Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dewasa di depannya. Tangannya terjulur hendak memeluk namja itu, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya!

Senyuman itu menghilang. Ryeowook terluka dengan penolakan Kyuhyun. Dia memang salah. Dia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun, menuduh Kyuhyunlah yang mengacaukan hidupnya, menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kegagalan cintanya, berkata kasar dan...

Segala pikiran bersalah Ryeowook menguap saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menciumnya...

Tepat di bibir!

* * *

...

* * *

Sungmin menutup mata dengan jari-jarinya.

Siwon membuka matanya semakin lebar.

Tapi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak peduli. Ciuman adalah sesuatu yang memang mereka butuhkan saat ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**Thanks for all reviewer, miku menghargai semuanya, mian for the very late update ,**

**.**

**.**


	8. Rasa yang lain

**THE PRINCE 8****th**

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu... ahhh..." Ryeowook menggumam kecil saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lututnya mulai gemetar oleh perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Ryeowook tahu ini salah, tapi dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kyuu,,,," Ryeowook tak lagi mampu menahan desahannya. Kyuhyun membuatnya gila dengan tangan besarnya yang lihai menjelajahi setiap inchi bagian tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hentikan Kyu,,," bisiknya lemah saat Kyuhyun mulai membelai perut datarnya, membawa tangan hangat Kyuhyun terus menelusuri pahanya, membuatnya merasa geli, dan ,,, aneh.

"Ja..jangan,,," ujar Yeoja itu dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kuat agar namja itu mendengarkan permintaanya.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Mata cokelat tuanya yang hangat bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat karamel Ryeowook yang sayu.

"Saranghe, Ryeowook. Jadilah milikku sekarang juga" bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Tangannya mulai bergerilya kembali, menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh yeoja mungil di dekapannya.

"An...andwae..."

Ryeowook berusaha menolak Kyuhyun, tapi tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi. Dia suka perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga tahu ini salah.

"Sekarang, Wookie" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jangan,,,," sahut Ryeowook lemah.

"Sekarang!" nada Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

"Tidak, Kyu. Jangan..."

"SEKARANG, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Dan bersama dengan teriakan itu, Ryeowook membuka matanya,,,

OMMOOOOO,,,,,,,,

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun berulang kali memanggil Ryeowook agar membuka matanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang belum pernah Kyuhyun dengar sebelumnya.

Digoncangnya bahu Ryeowook pelan, mencoba membuatnya bangun. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Wookie, bangunlah, hari sudah siang. Aku lapar. Ayo bangunlah..." ujarnya dengan lembut.

Dan Ryeowook malah menanggapi perlakuannya dengan suara yang gemetar dan aneh.

"Hentikan Kyu,,," gumam gadis itu.

"Ja...jangan..." tambahnya lagi dengan suara gemetar.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Apa yang harus dia hentikan? Apanya yang jangan?

Kyuhyun semakin tidak sabar. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga yeoja pemalas itu.

"Bangun, Wookie! Sekarang!"

"Tidak Kyu,,, jangan..." gumam yeoja itu dengan suara gemetar.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Susah sekali rupanya membangunkan Kim Ryeowook. Sedangkan perutnya sudah tidak mau berkompromi. Apa Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau dia tak memakan makanan sedikit pun saat gadis itu menghilang? Ya,,, ehm, dia memang makan, sedikit, tapi tanpa nafsu makan dan perasaan yang cemas. Dan kini dia lapar.

"Bangun,,,, SEKARANG, KIM RYEOWOOK!" serunya sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook.

Dan, gotchaaa! usahanya berhasil.

Ryeowook membuka matanya.

"Argggg!"

**Bughhhh!**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan wajah tertunduk menikmati omelet hangat buatan gadis itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang agar kau tidur di sofa!" ujarnya sedikit keras pada Kyuhyun.

"Mi.. mian, Wookie. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu,,," jawab Kyuhyun tergagap.

Ryeowook mendengus. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat pagi hari kau dibangunkan oleh namja tampan yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamarmu, melihat gaya tidurmu yang berantakan, dengan perut yang terlihat karena baju yang kau pakai tersingkap karena kau tidur dengan nyaman-senyaman-nyamannya karena merasa itu adalah kamarmu, tidak akan ada orang lain yang melihatnya, ditambah mimpi ehm-indah-ehm tentang namja itu, dan dengan sengaja mengganggu mimpinya? Eh!

"Ta.. tapi kau juga sudah melemparku dengan bantal keras itu. Pukulanmu kuat sekali!" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau membuat suara-suara aneh..." tambahnya lagi membuat muka Ryeowook memerah sempurna.

"Su...suara-suara...?" Ryeowook mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu tentang mimpinya. Tuhan, tolonglah aku! Doanya dalam hati.

"Ya! Kau bilang _jangan, Kyu, _kadang juga _hentikan, _lalu kau juga bilang _tidak_,,,," balas Kyuhyun menirukan suara-suara 'aneh' Ryeowook yang didengarnya tadi.

"Ya! Sudah jangan menirukannya lagi!" serunya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kini sudah semerah apel matang kualitas terbaik.

Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan namja itu sendiri menikmati sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun pabo!"

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membawa kakinya melangkah menuju pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Tangannya tak henti-henti memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan dan terus menggumamkan _Kyuhyun pabo, Kyuhyun pabo._

Matanya tertuju pada Kiki, kucing kesayangannya yang tampak besar, besaaaaar sekali, sebesar rumahnya yang berlantai dua.

"Kiki,,, Kyuhyun memang pabbo, ne" ujarnya seraya membelai bulu kaki Kiki yang mampu dijangkaunya. Tapi ini juga salahnya. Kemarin tanpa sadar dia mencium Kyuhyun dan membuatnya kembali ke sosok dewasanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mencium kening Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya,,,

Ya, bibirnya,,,,

Ryeowook mengusap pelan bibirnya. Bibir mungilnya terasa lembut teraba dengan jemarinya sendiri. Terlintas bayangan saat kemarin Kyuhyun mencium bibir ini. Apakah rasa bibirnya ini juga lembut jika dicium? Tapi bibir Kyuhyun terasa lembut menyentuh bibirnya,,,, dan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap setiap bagian tubuhnya _dalam mimpinya semalam,,,,,,_

Aishhhh! Gara-gara Kyuhyun mengambil, lebih tepatnya mencuri ciuman pertamanya, Ryeowook menjadi bermimpi yang tidak-tidak tentang dia dan Kyuhyun.

Kiki mengeong, menyurukkan kepala besarnya ke kepala Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunan pagi menjelang siangnya.

"Kiki-ya..."

Ryeowook mengeluh karena kini Kiki terlalu besar untuk dia belai.

Pikirannya melayang pada saat dia kembali dari negeri sihir kemarin malam,,,,

_... " Sungmin membawa Ryeowook kehadapan Kyuhyun, yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil memeluk lututnya._

_Ryeowook tertegun._

_Dihadapannya kini, pangeran kecil yang selalu dianggapnya sombong, angkuh, aneh, manja dan egois tampak murung, dengan pandangan sayu dan kantung mata hitam dan lebar, kurang tidur mungkin._

_Ryeowook berlutut dihadapan pangeran kecil itu, mengusap rambutnya lembut dan menangkup pipinya._

"_Kyuhyun-ah..."_

_Kyuhyun bergeming. _

_Ryeowook membawa wajah murung itu untuk menatapnya. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook melayangkan kecupan rindu di kening namja itu, melupakan sesuatu..._

_Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata dalam sekejap menghilang, berganti Kyuhyun dewasa yang tertegun tak percaya. Ryeowook benar-benar dihadapannya kini!_

"_Wookie..." suara Kyuhyun parau. Setetes airmata sebening embun merayap turun di pipinya, membuat shock seseorang lain disana. Siwon!_

_..._

_Kyuhyun...menangis?_

_..._

_Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dewasa di depannya. Tangannya terjulur hendak memeluk namja itu, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya!_

_Senyuman itu menghilang. Ryeowook terluka dengan penolakan Kyuhyun. Dia memang salah. Dia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun, menuduh Kyuhyunlah yang mengacaukan hidupnya, menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kegagalan cintanya, berkata kasar dan..._

_Segala pikiran bersalah Ryeowook menguap saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya._

_Kyuhyun menciumnya..._

_Tepat di bibir!_

_..._

_Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat merasakan aura lain selain dirinya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Aura yang sangat dia benci selama seminggu ini. Aura Siwon, hyungnya!_

_Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Ryeowook. Dengan mata memerah dan tatapannya yang tajam, Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook bersembunyi di balik punggungnya yang bidang, dan menghadapi Siwon dengan kemarahan yang memuncak._

"_Kali ini kau keterlaluan hyung,,," bisiknya, lebih seperti geraman kemarahan._

_Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memperingatkan Kyuhyun agar tak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya. Kyuhyun dalam sosok dewasa tidak akan mampu mengendalikan sihirnya sendiri._

_Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tangannya dengan gemulai membuat satu gerakan teratur. Jari-jarinya yang panjang membentuk satu putaran di udara, dan mulutnya bergumam lirih,,,_

'_Aster A Daimonia Siwon san giantia, demi bintang Aster, tumbuhlah besar dan hancurlah segera,,,,'_

_Sekelebat cahaya putih terurai dari ujung jemari Kyuhyun, mencoba menggapai Siwon yang tampak pasrah tanpa perlawanan, tapi cahaya itu menghilang sedetik sebelum menngenai Siwon._

_Siwon baik-baik saja. Sihir Kyuhyun tak berdampak padanya._

_Semua mata yang ada disana tercengang saat Kiki, kucing manis yang sedang melingkar nyaman di sofa terlempar keluar ruangan itu dengan suara mengeong yang memekakkan telinga, dan dalam sekejap dapat terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka lebar, Kiki tumbuh besar, besar, dan semakin besar. Hingga Kiki menjadi kucing raksasa, dan berhenti bertambah besar saat ukuran badannya sebesar rumah Ryeowook._

"_Pangeran!" seru Sungmin sambil menyeret lengan Siwon untuk mengikutinya kembali ke cermin segi tujuh milik Ryeowook._

_Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang menatap Kiki dengan mata membelalak lebar, "Mian, nona Kim. Sepertinya sihir pangeran Kyuhyun mengenai kucing anda. Aku akan membuatnya tak terlihat dari luar pagar rumah ini, dan sementara tolong jaga pangeran Kyuhyun. Jadikan dia pangeran kecil, maka dia akan bisa mengembalikan sihirnya" ujarnya sebelum menghilan ditelan cermin keramat itu._

_Ryeowook yang tercengang tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Menjadikan Kyuhyun pangeran kecil, berarti dia harus menciumnya kan? Bahkan sekarang Ryeowook terlalu gugup mengingat kini ia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun, yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya._

"_Wookie, i...itu_"_

"_Gwenchana, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur" sahut Ryeowook, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berani memandang wajah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya bahkan terasa panas, dan pasti merah sempurna."..._

Ryeowook mendesah. Dia bingung dengan desir-desir aneh yang dirasakannya sejak saat itu. Dia memang mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir pada pangeran tampan itu. Tapi apakah itu berarti dia menyukai Kyuhyun? Tapi bukankah mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda? Dan bukankah Ryeowook sudah menetapkan Yesung sebagai namja idamannya? Ryeowook tak mengerti dengan hatinya sendiri.

Dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dipikirannya, mata yeoja itu perlahan sayu, terkerjap pelan, dan perlahan menutup, membawanya ke alam tidur yang damai dengan bersandar pada kaki lembut Kiki.

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mencari Ryeowook ke seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Tapi Kyuhyun justru menemukan Ryeowook terlelap nyaman di kaki Kiki di pekarangan belakang.

Dengan pelan, sepelan mungkin, Kyuhyun mendekatinya. Kiki mengeong saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada tangan Kyuhyun, meminta bermanja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Kiki. Kiki mendengkur, mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah sedang bahagia.

Kyuhyun meng-shusssh Kiki agar diam dan tak bergerak. Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat Ryeowook terbangun.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping yeoja manis itu. Matanya memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membelai rambut halus itu, namun menariknya kembali saat menyadari mungkin Ryeowook akan marah padanya.

Diamatinya yeoja manis itu dengan seksama.

Betapa dia mencemaskan Ryeowook selama seminggu yang lalu.

Betapa dia khawatir sampai ingin mati memikirkan keberadaan Ryeowook.

Betapa rindunya begitu memuncak saat Ryeowook tak kunjung kembali ke rumah.

Betapa Kyuhyun menyukai masakan yeoja itu, betapa Kyuhyun menyukai suara lembut gadis itu, menyukai sikap pedulinya, menyukai tawa merdunya, menyukai beradu mulut dengannya, menyukai pukulan-pukulan bantal yeoja itu, menyukai rona merah yang kadangkala timbul saat Ryeowook merasa malu. Betapa Kyuhyun menyukai semua tentang Ryeowook.

Betapa Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu, dia menyukainya.

Ya. Dia mencintai Ryeowook.

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook..."

Kyuhyun memanggil pelan nama gadis itu. Dipegangnya pundak gadis itu dan diguncangnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman, dan perlahan mata hangat itu terbuka.

"Kyu,," bisiknya parau, masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ayo bangunlah. Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Ryeowook meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhun, dan namja itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Ryeowook tertegun. Hatinya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan pikirannya mulai pusing. Yang dapat dia pikirkan kini hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Apa aku mengidap penyakit berbahaya? Pikirnya.

"Wookie" panggil Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan gadis itu. Kenapa Ryeowook melamun.

Ryeowook tersadar, "Ah, ne..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat pipi yeoja itu memerah. Ryeowook jadi sangat manis,, dan lucu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengecup pipi itu. Hey! Pikiran macam apa itu! Teriak batin Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Ryeowook bergerak canggung. Tawa Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin malu. Kyuhyun memang tahu bagaimana cara mempermalukan seseorang, bukan?

"Kyu! Jangan tertawa!" serunya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, juga untuk menutupi pendengaran Kyuhyun dari detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun mampu mendengarnya, karena di telinga Ryeowook, suara detak jantungnya seperti suara gong raksasa. Kuat dan keras.

"Ahahaha, mian, Wookie" entah karena sedang ceria atau karena apa, Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya dan senyumannya menyadari kini Ryeowook ada bersamanya lagi.

Ryeowook sangat kesal karena senyum Kyuhyun terus tersungging. Tangannya memukul dada Kyuhyun berulang kali dan berseru, "Ya! Jangan tertawa! Jangan tersenyum, Kyuhyun!" _karena itu membuatku gugup..._

Kyuhyun kewalahan namun dia tidak menghindar. Mula-mula tangannya terangkat menahan semua pukulan kecil Ryeowook, namun karena Ryeowook tak berhenti juga, tangannya mencekal pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, membuat keduanya perlahan terdiam.

Kiki menoleh kepada dua orang majikannya (ya, kini Kiki menganggap Kyuhyun juga majikannya) yang kini terdiam, padahal baru saja keduanya tertawa dan beradu mulut, melupakannya yang butuh belaian mereka berdua(?).

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling memandang. Keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari situasi canggung ini.

Menyadari tangannya masih menahan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskannya dan berdehem kecil, berbisik 'mianhe' cukup untuk bisa didengar Ryeowook.

"I...itu,,,, pihak sekolah menghubungi kemari dan mengatakan akan mengirim beberapa temanmu untuk melihat keadaanmu. Mereka pikir kau sakit karena tidak berangkat ke sekolah seminggu ini," jelasnya memecah keheningan. Hampir saja dia lupa tujuan utamanya membangunkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak.

Sekolah?

Sekolah?

SEKOLAH?!

Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook lupa kalau dia melewatkan sekolahnya selama seminggu? Yah, meskipun dalam hitungan Ryeowook hanya dua hari (karena dia ada di negeri sihir Aster), tetap saja hitungan waktu di Seoul dia sudah seminggu tidak berangkat ke sekolah.

Ryeowook bergegas bangkit. Sekolah! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

"Kapan mereka akan datang, Kyu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Kyuhyun membuat pose berpikir, "Tadi mereka bilang teman-temanmu akan kemari seusai jam sekolah,"

Mata Ryeowook membelalak,

"Apa? Seusai sekolah? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya cemas,

"Sekarang sekitar pukul 3.10 menit" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa! Sekolah usai pukul 3. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi Kyu!"

"Kau membuatku lupa,,,"

"Ya! Jawaban macam apa itu! Kemarilah!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarilah! Kau harus menjadi kecil, Kyu! Apa yang akan dipikirkan teman-temanku melihat kau yang tinggi dan tampan_" Upsss, Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, batinnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia jadi salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun merona. Baru saja Ryeowook mengatakan dirinya tinggi, dan tampan?

"Kyu! Ku mohon kemarilah" seru Ryeowook lagi, melihat Kyuhyun tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Ck,,, merasa tak sabar, Ryeowook dengan muka memerah, mendekati Kyuhyun, dan hendak mengecup pipinya saat Kyuhyun menghindar.

"Kyuhyun!" serunya. Hey, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat Kyuhyun? bagaimana kalau mereka melihat Kiki raksasa? Belum lagi, bagaimana kalau mereka melihat koleksi rekaman video Pernikahan Padang Rumput miliknya, itu akan sangat memalukan. Dia harus segera membereskannya setelah mengatasi Kyuhyun dan Kiki.

"Tidak! Aku mau seperti ini saja" balas Kyuhyun, dan berlari menghindar, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Kiki, membenamkan diri dalam bulu-bulunya.

Ryeowook sangat kesal. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berkejar-kejaran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kiki! Jangan sampai Wookie menangkapku, kau harus menghalanginya." Seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengelus kaki depan Kiki, membujuk kucing itu,

"Kiki, bawa Kyuhyun padaku, kau akan kembali menjadi kecil dan aku akan memberimu sarapan paling spesial besok." Ujarnya seraya membelai-belai kaki depan kucing kesayangannya.

Seolah mengerti, Kiki menggigit baju Kyuhyun pada bagian lehernya, layaknya induk kucing menggendong anaknya, dan dibawanya Kyuhyun ke hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kau curang" seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum, diciumnya pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, dan bergumam, "Terserah apa katamu, Kyu"

Dengan ciuman ringan di pipinya, Kyuhyun kembali menjadi pangeran kecil, yang meski masih tampan, tapi juga lucu (karena Kyuhyun dewasa hanya sangat tampan dan tidak lucu /)

Seiring perubahan Kyuhyun, Kiki juga kembali ke ukurannya semula. Ryeowook terkekeh senang. Diangkatnya Kiki ke gendongannya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal.

Tapi tak lama. Karena kemudian dengan tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya menyusul Ryeowook masuk ke rumah.

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook hanya sempat memindahkan koleksi rekaman Pernikahan padang Rumputnya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya, hanya untuk kemudian didekap dengan erat oleh seseorang.

"Wookie!" seru orang itu.

Ryeowook membalas pelukannya.

"Heechul unni,,"

Ryeowook mengintip dari bahu Heechul untuk melihat siapa saja yang datang. Ternyata Donghae oppa, Henry, dan...

Yesung oppa!

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. Ryeowook meminta mereka masuk. Saat Yesung berpapasan dengannya, Ryeowook gemetar karena Yesung menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Wookie" sapa Yesung ramah. Jujur saja, dia merindukan Ryeowook.

"Wookie" panggil Heechul, "Siapa namja kecil ini?"

_Namja kecil? Ommo,,,, Kyuhyun!_

Ryeowook dan Yesung menoleh ke arah Heechul, melihatnya sedang mengusap kepala namja kecil yang tampan itu dengan gemas.

Yesung tersentak. Namja itu,,,,

Namja kecil itu mirip sekali dengan namja tampan yang mengakui Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apakah dia adik namja itu, kekasih Ryeowook? Jadi mereka tinggal bersama?

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak suka. Namja itu adalah namja yang mengatakan suka pada Wookie beberapa hari yang lalu. Heh! Enak saja! Wookie adalah milikku, namja kepala besar!

Ryeowook dapat merasakan ketegangan diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Tatapan kaget Yesung bertemu dengan tatapan sengit Kyuhyun.

Ommmoooo,,,,,,

.

.

**The Prince 8****th**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued_

hope you enjoy it ^^

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PRINCE 9****th**

Based on **MERUPURI THE MARCHEN PRINCE By Matsuri Hino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Prince 9****th**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya melihat Ryeowook yang tersipu malu karena kedatangan Yesung.

Aish! Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci namja berkepala besar itu.

Ommo! Lihatlah! Ryeowook tertunduk dan merona saat Yesung tersenyum padanya!

Awas saja kau namja pabbo! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, eoh!

Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu apa yang Ryeowook dan teman-temannya bicarakan. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan bibir maju yang hampir mencapai sepuluh centimeter, pangeran kecil itu memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook yang malu-malu tapi mau saja digodai namja itu. Huh!

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memandang sinis pada namja itu. Sepertinya Yesung juga menyadari hal tersebut. Beberapa kali keduanya beradu deathglare. Kalau saja adu pandang bisa membunuh, mungkin Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya tinggal nama saat ini.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

Aigoooo~~~

Yesung oppa begitu perhatian padaku. Dia terus tersenyum hangat dan menanggapi semua ceritaku. Aku senang sekali.

Tapi beberapa kali kulihat Yesung oppa tampak tidak nyaman dan memandang Kyuhyun.

Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau menakuti Yesung oppa dengan memelototinya begitu?!

"Emmm, kau mau minum apa, oppa?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung oppa dari adu pandangnya dengan Kyuhyun aneh itu.

"Oh, "

Yaiyyy! Yesung oppa akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku lagi.

"Oppa, kau mau secangkir kopi? Sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian" ujarku sambil beranjak menuju dapur rumahku.

Aku meninggalkan Heechul unni, Zhoumi oppa dan Henry untuk membuatkan mereka minuman dan membawakan beberapa makanan kecil. Kurasa aku masih punya beberapa cookies kemasan yang biasa aku simpan sebagai cemilan. Kyuhyun juga menyukainya, selain omelet, tentu saja.

Aku memandang teman-temanku yang asyik mengobrol. Saat pandanganku beradu dengan milik Yesung oppa, dia tersenyum samar, dan berpaling. Wae, oppa?

Aku menyiapkan empat cangkir kopi, untukku, Yesung oppa, Heechul unni, Zhoumi oppa dan Henry. Dimana kuletakkan cookies waktu itu? Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

Aku berjinjit untuk mencarinya di rak-rak bagian atas kabinet dapurku. Aigooo, tinggi sekali. Aku sudah berjinjit setinggi yang aku mampu, ah...lututku pun mulai gemetar, kenapa cookiesnya ada dibagian yang paling tinggi? Apa waktu Kyuhyun dewasa dia yang meletakkannya disana? Tak kunjung mencapainya, aku limbung, dan siap untuk -tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan meraih tanganku, dan mencekal pinggangku agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Wookie, kau perlu bantuan?"

Ommo, Yesung oppa!

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook yang pergi ke dapurnya. Dilihatnya yeoja itu tampak kesulitan menggapai sesuatu dari rak yang tinggi.

Yesung setengah berlari saat melihat Ryeowook hampir terjatuh, dan segera mencekal pinggang yeoja itu, membantu keseimbangannya.

"Wookie, kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook menoleh padanya dan tersipu. Pipinya memerah.

"N... ne" jawab Ryeowook tergagap. Yesung begitu dekat. Ryeowook merasa malu.

"Waa~~~ siapa yang meletakkan cookies di tempat setinggi itu? Kan tidak mungkin kalau kau yang meletakkanya disana, kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali, Wookie"

Ommo! Ryeowook terkesiap. Dia tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "I... itu... aku... meletakkannya dengan memakai kursi,,, ya, kursi. Di rumahku ini ada Kiki, kucingku yang sangat suka kue, jadi aku harus menyimpannya, oppa" jawab Ryeowook beralasan.

Yesung menoleh padanya,

"Benarkah? Ku pikir pacarmu yang menyimpannya disana. Kalau dia, aku tidak heran, dia kan tinggi"

Muka Ryeowook memerah, "Ya! A.. aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu oppa, dia bukan pacarku!" serunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Mwo? Bukannya namja itu bilang kau kekasihnya?" tanya Yesung heran. Selama ini dia menahan diri karena mengira Ryeowook sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Ryeowook mengatakan namja itu bukan kekasihnya, sedangkan dulu dengan jelas namja tinggi dan lumayan (menurut Yesung) itu mengancamnya dan mengklaim Ryeowook sebagai miliknya. Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Tidak! Dan bukan! Dia bukan kekasihku" jawab Ryeowook kesal, karena sejak dulu Yesung tidak percaya Kyuhyun bukan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun hanya namja yang tinggal bersamanya, dan hanya beberapa kali saja mereka berciuman. Heee!

"Tapi Kyuhyun mirip sekali dengan namja itu. Apakah dia adikmu? Atau adik kekasihmu?" goda Yesung lagi. Kini dia percaya Ryeowook belum memiliki kekasih, karena sepertinya Ryeowook kesal ditanyai tentang namja itu. Berarti masih ada kesempatan bagiku, batin Yesung gembira.

"Aku bukan adik Wookie, maupun adik kekasihnya Wookie, namja kepala besar!" seru seorang anak kecil tampan yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, mata menatap tajam, dan bibirnya mengerucut. Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terkesiap, sejak kapan Kyuhyun ada disana? Apa dia mendengar semua perbincangannya dengan Yesung? Dipandanginya namja kecil itu yang justru malah memandang Yesung dengan pancaran tak suka.

"Dan ini cookies kesukaanku, kembalikan!"

Kyuhyun merampas dengan paksa cookies yang tengah dipegang oleh Yesung.

"Kyu!" seru Ryeowook mengingatkan, "Jangan tidak sopan begitu"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan maklum, anak kecil, pikirnya.

"Gwenchana, Wookie. Hei, Kyu, kalau mau meminta sesuatu itu harus dengan sopan. Katakanlah tolong, dan ucapkan terima kasih sesudahnya" ujar Yesung ramah. Tangannya tak jua melepaskan bungkusan kue yang diminta paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Kini keduanya mencoba menarik cookies itu. Kyuhyun menariknya dengan kuat, dan Yesung juga menahannya dengan kuat.

"Ayo, Kyu,,, katakan 'tolong', otte" bujuk Yesung. Dikiranya dia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil biasa. Tak tahukah Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun beratus-ratus tahun lebih tua daripadanya?

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Andwe! Namja jelek!" serunya sambil menarik bungkus plastik itu lebih kuat.

**#srakkkk**

"Kyaaa!"

Cookies dalam kemasan itu sobek menjadi dua bagian, membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak Ryeowook yang tengah membawa setoples kecil bubuk kopi untuk dimasukkan pada tiap-tiap cangkir yang telah disiapkannya. Karena Kyuhyun menabraknya membuat tangan Ryeowook bergerak cepat dan menumpahkan bubuk kopi itu ke kepala Kyuhyun, ommo!

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

"mi...mian"

Ryeowook menatapnya kesal. Tak bisakah namja ini untuk sehari saja tak membuat keributan?

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk saat Ryeowook membantunya membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena bubuk kopi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyu? Kau membuat kerusuhan saat teman-temanku datang berkunjung!" seru Ryeowook marah. Tangannya mengusapkan handuk kecil dengan kuat ke helaian rambut pangeran itu.

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk. Dia sadar telah membuat yeoja itu marah.

"Mian..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya, semakin lama semakin lirih.

Ryeowook mendesah putus asa. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun berlaku seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang manja, egois, tapi dia namja dewasa yang takkan berbuat kekanakan seperti ini.

"Wae, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tak suka dengan teman-temanku? Tapi kau tidak harus berlaku seperti ini. Apa saat kau menjadi kecil jiwamu juga berubah menjadi jiwa anak kecil?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"..."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Mencoba memberanikan diri diangkatnya wajahnya untuk memandang Ryeowook. Mata yeoja itu berair. Air matanya mulai merebak. Kyuhyun tahu, Ryeowook pasti malu sekali karena kekacauan yang dibuatnya disaat teman-teman Ryeowook datang berkunjung.

Ryeowook mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan menepuk pipinya sendiri saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Ryeowook mengusap kedua matanya, menarik nafas dalam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membersihkan Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyu?" tanya orang yang baru datang itu. Yesung.

Karena kekacauan yang Kyuhyun buat, Yesung harus repot-repot memantu Ryeowook membuat kopi dan menyajikan kue. Sedang Ryeowook sendiri harus membersihkan Kyuhyun dan dapurnya dari bubuk kopi yang menghitam di mana-mana.

Yesung meraih handuk dari tangan Ryeowook, dan mulai mengibas-kibaskan rambut Kyuhyun dengan handuk itu.

"Kau bersihkanlah dapur, aku akan membersihkan rambut Kyuhyun. Heechul dan yang lain tak masalah, mereka menonton televisi. Jangan marahi Kyuhyun, dia masih anak-anak, Wookie"

Rasanya Ryeowook semakin ingin menangis saja. Kenapa Yesung benar-benar berhati mulia? Yesung benar-benar namja yang peduli dan lemah lembut, benar-benar namja idaman.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun. Namja itu diam saja saat Yesung mendekatinya, dan membiarkan Yesung mengusap rambutnya. Dia pasti merasa bersalah. Ryeowook juga menjadi merasa bersalah karena terus-menerus menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam,,,,

Ryeowook tidak tahu ada apa dengan perasaannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu anti tehadap Yesung, namun kini terdiam saat Yesung membersihkan rambutnya... rasanya... Ryeowook tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, tapi hatinya tidak gembira melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan menunduk itu.

Kyuhyun harusnya egois dan manja, bukan pasrah seperti itu.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

"mian..."

Eh! Dia bicara, pikir Yesung.

Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara, meski namja kecil itu tidak memandangnya.

"Kalau dia memang menyuakimu, dan kau bisa membahagiakannya, aku akan melepasnya untukmu, Yesung. Ryeowook." Bisik namja kecil itu. Hanya Yesung yang bisa mendengarnya. Sedang Ryeowook yang tengah mengelap meja makan itu tidak akan bisa mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi aku tahu kau menganggap Wookie berharga bagimu. Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku namja yang pantas untuknya, Kyuhyun. Aku terima tantanganmu untuk membuatnya bahagia" jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Dia berdiri, dan melangkah menuju kamar Ryeowook, tanpa suara. Yesung pun hanya memandangi kepergian namja itu dalam diam.

Yesung menghela nafas. Siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

"Perlu bantuan, Ryeowookkie?" tanya Yesung dan berjalan mendekati yeoja manis itu.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

Ryeowook mengantarkan kepergian teman-temannya hingga pagar depan rumahnya.

Heechul memeluknya sebelum pergi, "Kau harus segera masuk sekolah. Aku merindukanmu"

"Ne, unni"

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Heechul, "Mianhe... kunjungan kalian tidak ku sambut dengan layak. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan Kyuhyu, Heechul unni, Henry-ya, oppa"

Heechul tersenyum, "Gwenchana. Dia masih anak-anak. Jangan kau marahi. Dia lucu dan tampan, kok, aku menyukainya, Wookie."

"Ne, mungkin Kyuhyun hanya belum terbiasa dengan kami" tambah Zhoumi.

Mereka tahu benar Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang mementingkan kesopanan, dan hal-hal seperti itu dihadapan orang lain.

Heechul dan yang lain melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju halte bus terdekat dari rumah Ryeowook. Meninggalkan seorang Yesung yang menunggu kesempatan untuk dapat bicara berdua dengan yeoja manis itu.

"mian, oppa. Kyuhyun sangat tidak sopan padamu" ujar Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung tersenyum, "gwenchana, Wookie"

Ryeowook terkesiap saat Yesung mendekat dan meraih tangannya, "Ryeowook-ah"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Ryeowook-ah, jika memang benar seperti yang selalu kau katakan bahwa kau belum punya kekasih, bisakah..."

Ryeowook menahan nafas. Apa yang akan dikatakan Yesung?

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak kencang. Ini saat-saat yang selalu dia impikan. Yesung, mungkinkah hendak mengatakan cinta padanya.

"bisakah aku memiliki tempat dihatimu? Bolehkan aku menjadi seseorang yang menjagamu, memberikan kebahagiaanku untukmu, tempat kau berbagi bebanmu? Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu, Wookie. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu kembali?" tanya Yesung lirih.

Ryeowook terkesima. Bukankah ini adalah saat yang paling dia nanti-nantikan? Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang terucap. Lidahnya seolah kelu, pita suaranya seakan beku. Ryeowook kehilangan kata-katanya.

Yesung menanti dengan sabar. Namun Ryeowook tak kunjung membuka suara. Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu semakin erat, "Wook-ah" panggilnya pelan.

Ryeowook bergeming. Sungguh, kalau Yesung mengatakan ini saat Ryeowook menyatakan cinta padanya dulu, mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang dan menyia-nyiakan waktu, Ryeowook akan langsung mengatakan iya. Mereka akan berakhir saling memandang, mendekat, dan berciuman sebelum akhirnya berbagi pelukan hangat di kedinginan malam.

Heiii, itu apa yang diajarkan Lee Teuk oppa dan So Ra unni dalam kisah Pernikahan Padang Rumput. Ryeowook mengutuk dalam hati. Disaat seperti ini dia masih sempat memikirkan adegan film itu! Pabboya!

"O... oppa... a... aku..." Ryeowook tak mampu menemukan apapun yang hendak dikatakannya. Meski hatinya berbunga-bunga, tapi akan sehatnya tetap tak mau merangkai kata-kata untuk disampaikan pada Yesung. Ryeowook tak mampu mengiyakannya.

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sedikit kecewa, karena Ryeowook tak memberi respon seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Wookie, tak usah memaksakan diri. Tak perlu mengatakan padaku kalau memang kau tak ingin menjawabnya. Aku... akan sabar menunggumu menemukan perasaanmu untukku kembali, Wookie. Ku harap saat itu tiba, kau akan mengatakannya padaku dan membalas cintaku"

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas, dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan yeoja manis yang menunduk dan terdiam itu. Ada yang salah dengannya, eoh?

Dia tak merona.

Ciuman itu berbeda.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan pelan masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Apa ini!? Baru saja Yesung membalas cintanya, tapi dia tidak begitu senang. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Ryeowook?!

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dewasa berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Menunggunya.

Kyuhyun dewasa?

"mi... mian... tadi a... aku sedikit marah, dan... bola lampu di kamarmu tiba-tiba pecah,... dan kamarmu menjadi gelap... jadi... aku... kembali seperti i... ini" ucapnya tergagap sambil menunjukkan kepingan bola lampu di telapak tangannya.

Ryeowook tak mau membalas pandangan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya berdiri menunduk dihdapan namja itu.

"Kyu... kau memantraiku, kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Kyuhyun memandangnya heran,

"Kau memantraiku agar tak bisa bicara, kan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Wookie, tentu saja ti_"

"Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa di depan Yesung oppa!" suara Ryeowook mulai meninggi.

"Aku tak mengerti_"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa membalas ucapan cinta Yesung oppa!"

"Aku_"

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkanmu!"

"..."

"Kenapa aku membandingkannya denganmu! Membedakan ciumannya dengan ciumanmu! Kenapa! Kau pasti memantraiku kan, Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget dengan ucapan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang manik cokelat gelap milik pangeran sihir itu.

"Wookie..." lirih Kyuhyun.

Iris karamel Ryeowook menatapnya lurus. Mata indah itu mulai menganak sungai. Setetes demi setetes cairan bening nan suci turun di pipinya.

"Kenapa aku begitu berharap kau yang mengatakannya padaku, Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa!" isak yeoja itu.

Masih dengan kekagetannya, Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja itu. Pandangan mereka berdua beradu, tak pernah lepas sedetik pun sampai Kyuhyun mampu meremas pelan pundak yeoja manis itu.

"mianhee, aku terlalu kekanakan" ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Dielusnya pundak Ryeowook naik dan turun. Bibirnya menyentuh helaian poni Ryeowook. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan menenangkan tepat mengenai kening Ryeowook.

"Saranghae."

Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Darahnya seakan berpacu dengan degup jantungnya, bertalu-talu.

Tangan Ryeowook terulur, dan memeluk dada bidang dihadapannya. Dia butuh ketenangan, sebelum debaran jantungnya membuatnya mati karena tegang. Bunyi detak jantung Kyuhyun yang sama kerasnya mampu memberinya ketenangan.

Ryeowook menempelkan pipinya ke dada Kyuhyun, dan menautkan jari-jarinya di punggung Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya lebih erat.

"Saranghe, Kim Ryeowook. Jongmal saranghe" bisik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini tepat di telinga Ryeowook, dengan suara paling lembut dan paling sendu.

"Na... na...do... saranghe" jawab Ryeowook gugup dari persembunyiannya di dada hangat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun membingkai pipi pualam Ryeowook, mengajak mata Ryeowook untuk saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Iris cokelat gelap itu seakan memaksa masuk ke dalam iris karamel Ryeowook untuk menyelami bagian terdalam dari hatinya. Menelanjangi Ryeowook dari segala perasaan gugupnya.

Kyuhyun merendah saat tangannya membawa wajah Ryeowook mendongak. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah mereka menghilangkan semua jarak, membuat kedua bibir manis itu bertemu dalam ciuman yang hangat.

Kyuhyun menghisap dengan lembut bibir mungil Ryeowook, merasai setiap permukaan bibirnya. Lidahnya pun tak kalah, menyambangi setiap detail rongga mulut gadis itu.

Ryeowook bergetar saat Kyuhyun menjamah langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

Ryeowook lunglai saat Kyuhyun menyapa setiap celah giginya.

Ryeowook kehabisan tenaga saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya dengan keras, kuat dan rakus.

Jantung Ryeowook berdesir saat Kyuhyun menjilati permukaan bibirnya, memberikan friksi tersendiri saat ibu jari Kyuhyun memberi usapan terakhir pada bibir itu, mengakhiri ciuman mereka yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"Kyu..." bisik Ryeowook terengah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi yeoja itu yang kini sudah memerah sempurna.

Mereka saling memandangi. Ryeowook memperhatikan setiap detail wajah tampan itu. Rasanya berbeda. Ya, berbeda dengan ciuman yang didapatkannya dari Yesung. Ciuman Yesung, ciuman Kyuhyun,...

Ommo!

Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kuat, memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"Wae, Wookie" Kyuhyun keheranan dengan tingkah Kim Ryeowook.

"A... apa yang baru saja kita lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tentu saja berciuman, memang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Mulut Ryeowook membuka dan menutup, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari pikirannya,

Ah!

"Kita berciuman, kan! Lalu... kenapa kau... kau tidak berubah, Kyu! Kau... tetap berada dalam tubuh dewasamu!" serunya histeris.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, "Wookie, mungkinkah kutukan Siwon hyung sudah hilang?"

"Tentu saja sudah hilang" jawab seseorang yang entah dari mana datangnya kini tengah bersandar di pintu rumah Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Sungmin-ah! Sejak kapan kau disana?!" Kyuhyun berteriak senang melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola mantany,

"Cukup lama untuk kalian berdua abaikan demi sebuah ciuman panas" jawabnya tenang.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. Entah mengapa perasaannya tak menentu.

"Sungmin-ssi, benarkah Kyuhyun sudah terbebas dari mantra itu?"

Sungmin memberikan Ryeowook senyuman aneh, yang tak dapat Ryeowook tangkap artinya.

"Sayangnya, memang begitu, nona Kim" jawabnya skeptis.

Ryeowook tak mengerti, "sa... sayangnya?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tidak sabar,

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin-ah, bukankah bagus kalau aku terbebas dari mantra Siwon hyung?"

Sungmin memandang pangerannya dengan raut wajah yang aneh, tampak sedih,

"Aku bukan menyayangkan Yang Mulia terbebas dari mantra itu, tapi..."

"Wae, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook. Ditepuk-tepuknya puncak kepala yeoja itu dengan pelan.

"Mantra itu sudah dilepaskan oleh Pangeran Siwon atas permintaan Yang Mulia Raja Aster. Hal ini karena upacara kedewasaan Pangeran Kyuhyun akan segera diadakan, dan Pangeran Kyuhyun akan menerima gelar Putera Mahkota. Sebagai Putera Mahkota, Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak boleh berada di dunia manusia, beliau bertanggung jawab atas negeri Sihir Marchen."

"I... itu artinya..."

"Pangeran Kyuhyun harus pergi dari dunia manusia, dan tidak akan pernah kembali, nona Kim. Karena dia Putera Mahkota. Penerus Takhta. Penguasa Marchen."

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti. Namun matanya lebih mengerti. Kembali cairan itu berkumpul, bersatu untuk menjamah pipinya yang tadi merona namun kini pucat.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal disini? Bersamamu?" iba Kyuhyun pada yeoja di depannya.

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, Wookie..." ibanya lagi.

"Tidak, Kyu."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur Ryeowook, mendekati yeoja itu yang tengah memandang keluar dari jendela besar di kamarnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di perut yeoja itu, memeluknya dari belakang, dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, Kim Ryeowook. Ku mohon ijinkan aku tinggal" bisiknya.

Sungmin yang berdiri di dekat cermin segi tujuh di meja rias Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Dia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin tak bisa memikirkan mana yang salah atau benar, mana yang lebih baik atau tak baik. Dia hanya pengawal.

Kyuhyun tercengang saat Ryeowook melepaskan tautan lengannya. Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan, namun Ryeowook dengan paksa membuka kaitan jemarinya.

"Pergilah, Kyu"

"Wae! Bukankah kau mencintaiku!" seru Kyuhyun,

"Tak bisakah kita bersama, Ryeowookah? Aku baru saja memilikimu... jebal!"

"Mian, Kyu. Kita tidak bisa!" tandas Ryeowook. Dia tak ingin menghadap Kyuhyu, atau pertahanannya akan runtuh.

"Wae? Wae Woo_"

"Karena kau putera mahkota, karena kau calon raja. Kau punya tanggung jawab besar, Kyuhyun. Bisakah kau tak bersikap kekanakan?! Jadilah dewasa, dan pikul tanggungjawabmu. Jangan selalu bermanja pada orang lain. Pergilah, urusi rakyatmu. Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersama. Kita berbeda!" ucap Ryeowook ketus, ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyuhyun mau pergi darinya. Ada banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkan Kyuhyun di negeri mereka.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan tajam Ryeowook. Benarkah Ryeowook menginginkannya pergi?

Benarkah Ryeowook tak ingin ia berada disisinya?

"Apa... kau akan bersama... Ye... Yesung... setelah aku pergi?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Hatinya sakit mendengar pertanyaanya sendiri.

"Pergilah, Kyu." Sahut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu gadis itu,

"benarkah kau ingin aku pergi?" tanyanya pahit.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah, memberikan jawaban yang paling tidak diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisakah kita bersama karena aku putera mahkota?" tanyanya lagi penuh kegetiran.

Kembali Ryeowook mengangguk, "Pergilah Kyu." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah kemanapun asal tak melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. Setetes air mata jatuh sampai ke sudut bibirnya. Genggamannya di bahu Ryeowook semakin kuat, dan kemudian melemah.

"Kalau itu memang keinginanmu, Wookie. Aku akan pergi"

Dipeluknya yeoja yang telah memiliki hatinya itu dengan erat, dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya.

"Aku pergi..." bisiknya lirih, meski Ryeowook tak mau melihatnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, dan mengecup lama kening Ryeowook. Saat kecupannya terlepas, Kyuhyun melangkah mundur mendekati Sungmin. Ditatapnya Ryeowook berharap yeoja itu akan melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sekali saja. Namun Ryeowook tak menoleh.

Sungmin menyambut tangan sang pangeran, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pusaran udara di atas cermin yang terbang itu.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook. Namun yeoja itu bergeming.

"Saranghe, Kim Ryeowook, jongmal" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke dalam cermin, menyatakan cinta untuk yang terakhir kali dan memandangi wajah sang pujaan hati untuk detik perpisahan.

Sekelebat cahaya putih berpendar. Pusaran udara mulai menghilang, diiringi kelontang cermin yang kembali tergeletak di atas meja rias Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terengah. Begitu mendengar suara cerminnya, Ryeowook langsung terisak. Dengan berlari diambilnya cermin itu dan dipeluknya erat. Diciuminya bertubi-tubi.

"Kyuhyunah... mianhe..." isaknya lirih.

"Kyuhyunah... na... na do saranghe... jongmal saranghe... nomu saranghe,,, mian,,, Kyuhyunah... mianhe... saranghe..." Ryeowook tersedu di tengah keheningan malam, meringkuk dan membisikkan 'saranghe' dan 'mianhe' berkali-kali.

.

.

The Prince 9th

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PRINCE 10****th**

**.**

**.**

_~~"Lee Teuk-oppa, sebentar lagi peringatan hari pernikahan kita..."_

"_iya, So Ra-ah.., apa yang kau ingin untuk aku berikan padamu chagiya..."_

"_ani... tak ada yang kuinginkan selain... bisa bersama kau dan anak-anak. Itu adalah hadiah yang paling istimewa bagiku..."'~~_

**Pipp...**

Seorang yeoja bersurai sewarna batang mahoni di musim semi melemparkan remote ke ujung sofa yang didudukinya. Diusapnya sudut matanya yang basah dan mendengus karena hidungnya tak bisa digunakan untuk bernafas.

"Pernikahan Padang Rumput memang paling mengesankan..." gumamnya sambil membersit hidung.

Sang yeoja melirik ke arah jam dinding berbentuk rumah burung hantu yang menempel di dinding. Pukul 09.00 pagi. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Sudah saatnya.

Yeoja itu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya sebuah lemari besar dan memperhatikan setiap pakaian yang tergantung disana. Tangan kirinya bertopang di pinggang sedang tangan kanannya mengetuk-ketuk dagunya sendiri.

"Mana yang harus aku pakai,"

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum dan mengambil sebuah gaun one pice berwarna soft pink yang menurutnya akan nyaman dipakai, cukup sopan dan menarik.

Senyumnya memudar saat menatap kotak kayu kecil yang berhias ukiran di setiap ujungnya, yang tergeletak rapi di bawah baju-baju yang tergantung itu,

"...boghosippoo..."

Tangannya terjulur hendak menyentuh kotak itu, tapi terhenti hanya beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar menyentuhnya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"saranghe..." gumamnya sebelum kembali menutup lemarinya.

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

'Ah! Aku terlambat!'

Aishh, semua ini gara-gara menonton rekaman Pernikahan Padang Rumput hingga larut malam. Bahkan pagi hari sebelum melakukan berbagai hal aku akan menontonnya lagi. Beruntunglah sekolah sedang masa liburan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir terlambat.

Bukannya aku masih mempercayai legenda sekolah itu, legenda yang mengatakan bahwa yeoja yang tidak pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah selama tiga tahun berturut-turut akan mendapatkan namja idamannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi yeoja yang baik dan disiplin yang selalu tepat waktu datang ke sekolah.

'pabboya Kim Ryeowook' umpatku pada diriku sendiri.

Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu.

Eh~ aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian, aku hari ini ada kencan dengan namja yang sangat kusukai, Yesung oppa.

Hey! Jangan menatapku begitu.

Aku juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Seorang yeoja setengah berlari menghampiri namja tampan yang berdiri sendirian di pintu gerbang masuk ke Amusement Park, taman bermain besar di tengah kota Seoul.

Namja itu tersenyum saat yeoja yang memanggilnya sampai dihadapannya sambil terengah-engah memburu udara.

"Mian... oppa... hahh... menunggu.. hahh... lama?"

Namja itu tertawa. Dengan gemas diacaknya rambut gadis itu. Digenggamnya tangan yeoja itu dan menariknya masuk ke taman bermain,

"Kajja, Wookie.."

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya"

Aku sedikit kaget saat Yesung oppa membersihkan sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau terlihat lucu. Makan es krim seperti anak kecil, rakus sekali. Apa kau tidak takut menjadi gemuk?" ejeknya.

Aku merengut. Yesung oppa senang sekali menggodaku.

"Oppa~~" rengekku.

Yesung oppa tersenyum. Selalu begitu. Dia akan menggodaku tanpa henti untuk kemudian tersenyum atau tertawa saat aku mulai kesal.

"Wookie chagiya, terimakasih kau mau menemani oppa hari ini. Oppa senang sekali" ujarnya. Disodorkannya mangkuk es krim vanillanya padaku. Hmm, mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Dia tahu bagaimana mengatasi sikap menyebalkanku.

"Gwenchana oppa. Lagi pula aku kan sudah berjanji pada oppa"

Ne. Hari ini aku dan Yesung oppa ada janji kencan di taman bermain. Ini untuk merayakan kelulusan Yesung oppa dua hari yang lalu.

Sudah dua tahun sejak Yesung oppa memutuskan untuk menungguku. Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya. Sangat.

Yesung oppa selalu ada disisiku. Menemaniku melewati hari-hari yang menjemukan. Yesung oppa selalu memberiku kebahagiaan, membantuku melalui waktu-waktu kesendirian dan kesepianku, tanpa _dirinya._

Tapi bukan berarti juga aku mencintainya.

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa. Yesung oppa sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Meski aku tahu benar dia berharap aku membalas cintanya. Dia tak memaksa. Kami sudah cukup bahagia menghabiskan banyak waktu berharga bersama-sama.

Cintaku sudah pergi bersama _dirinya._

Kebahagianku tertinggal separuh dibawa oleh_nya._

Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang mampu memalingkan hatiku dari_nya_, bahkan tidak Yesung oppa.

Aku menunggu_nya, _tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang kuperlukan...

Aku menunggu_nya, _tak peduli entah _dia _akan datang kembali atau tidak.

Aku menunggu_nya..._

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

"Oppa, lihatlah! Pemandangannya indah sekali," seru Wookie saat melihat gemerlap langit malam dari dalam box ferish wheel yang berputar pelan. Kota Seoul terlihat indah. Sejauh mata memandang, tampak setiap sudut kota yang mulai dirambati kegelapan malam.

Yesung tersenyum melihat antusias Wookie. Yeoja itu jadi bertambah manis saat sedang tertawa. Lihatlah dia sekarang!

Mata bulat yang tak seberapa besar itu berbinar-binar, seolah kau bisa melihat kilatan bintang-bintang dari pancaran matanya.

Pipinya yang tinggi sempurna, begitu halus, kini merona, menggambarkan keceriaan yang dirasainya, membuat siapa saja gemas dan ingin menyentuhnya.

Bibirnya yang pink tipis melengkung dari sudut ke sudut, membentuk lengkungan senyum menawan. Kadang kala bibir itu juga membulat, menunjukkan kekaguman dalam hati yeoja itu terhadap apapun yang dilihatnya.

Dia sempurna. Sangat mudah untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta. Sayangnya hatinya tak lagi tersisa.

Entah pada siapa Wookie memberikan hatinya, Yesung pun tak tahu. Wookie memang peduli padanya, senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun perasaan mereka berdua berbeda.

Yesung menginginkannya, bukan sekedar perhatian, tapi seluruh cintanya. Seluruh jiwanya. Yesung menginginkan Ryeowook untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Ryeowook tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk orang lain dihatinya.

Namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook, tak lagi memiliki sela kosong di hatinya. Ryeowook menyukai Yesung, bukan sebagai belahan jiwanya, tapi sebatas persahabatan yang sudah seperti keluarga. Tidak ada kecanggungan, karena bagi Ryeowook, saat ini hanya Yesung lah yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Keberadaan Yesung yang senantiasa selalu disisinya, memberi warna pada jiwanya yang terluka.

Tapi Ryeowook tak ingin memiliki Yesung, sebagai kekasihnya.

Seperti itulah arti keberadaan mereka satu sama lain. Biarkan saja. Toh nyatanya mereka berdua bahagia seperti ini.

Ryeowook tersentak saat Yesung memakaikan jaket hangat ke bahunya.

"Pakailah. Udara begitu dingin, oppa takut kau sakit"

Ryeowook selalu baik padanya. Terlalu baik.

"Wookie, oppa sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke England, meneruskan studi disana" ujar Yesung. Matanya menelisik reaksi yang akan diberikan Ryeowook.

Mata karamel itu membulat, "Mwoo? Oppa akan keluar negeri?" Yeoja itu berbalik melihat Yesung, memegang lengan namja yang lebih tua itu dengan erat.

Yesung memandang kekejauhan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega, namun sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini?

"Ne. Oppa ingin mendapatkan pengalaman di luar sana. Oppa ingin mempelajari tentang kehidupan sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan... mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat untuk kita. Untukmu..."

Perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan kaitannya pada lengan Yesung, dan beralih ke arah manapun asal tidak melihat namja itu.

"Pilihan yang tepat untuk meninggalkanku, kan, oppa? Kau sudah tidak tahan bersamaku. Kau..." Ryeowook terdiam, "Oppa... kau benci padaku" itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataannya.

Yesung menghela nafas, "Bukan seperti itu tahu betul oppa menyayangimu... lebih dari yang seharusnya. Tapi kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dua tahun, Wookie. Dan oppa tak mampu menggantikan siapapun itu yang ada di hatimu"

"Aku tahun aku benar. Oppa membenciku!" tandas Ryeowook. Kesedihan terdengar dari ucapan ketusnya.

"Ryeowookie" Yesung membawa yeoja untuk menghadapnya. Sorot matanya menjadi muram saat melihat iris Ryeowook yang berkaca-kaca. Ditariknya tubuh mungil yang mulai gemetar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa membencimu, Kim Ryeowook" bisiknya.

"Oppa membencimu, karena kau tak pernah bisa bahagia sepenuhnya seberapa besarpun oppa mencoba. Oppa membencimu karena kau tak bisa membuat oppa berpaling darimu. Oppa membencimu karena kau gadis setia yang selalu menunggu dia, siapapun dia yang tidak oppa tahu. Oppa membencimu karena oppa tahu bahwa oppa sendiri tak bisa jauh darimu... tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihan oppa" tambah Yesung seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Yesung mengusap-usap punggung yeoja itu. Yesung tahu dia menangis. Yesung tahu betapa terpuruknya Ryeowook setelah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang sebelum dirinya. Dan menurut Yesung, kesedihan Ryeowook karena kehilangan dirinya takkan menandingi kesedihan Ryeowook karena ditinggalkan oleh _seseorang _itu. Kekasih hati Ryeowook yang tak pernah Yesung tahu.

"Oppa hanya memberimu lebih banyak waktu, Ryeowook-ah. Jangankan untuk dua tahun, kau boleh memiliki semua waktu hidup luka hatimu tak bisa sembuh oleh oppa, carilah orang lain, Wookie. Dan sampai kau menemukan orang itu, kau tetap memiliki oppa. Oppa takkan berpaling sebelum kau menemukan tambatan hatimu. Oppa bersedia menerimamu kapan saja kau membuka hatimu untuk oppa. Oppa menjajikan hal itu padamu, baby"

Ryeowook terisak. Dia tahu tidak mudah bagi Yesung mengatakan hal ini. Namun lebih sulit lagi baginya untuk terus berada di sisi Ryeowook tanpa pernah bisa mengobati sakit hati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersedu dan semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dalam dada Yesung.

"Oppa berjanji Wookie. Oppa berjanji." Bisik Yesung.

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook hingga pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Wookie. Oppa senang sekali bermain sepanjang hari bersamamu. Kau senang?"

Ryeowook mendongak, ditatapnya wajah tampan Yesung.

"Oppa senang bersamaku?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ne. Senang sekali. Bersamamu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagi oppa"

"Lalu kenapa oppa lebih memilih pergi meninggalkanku?"

Yesung mendesah. Yeoja ini, sungguh,

"Kita sudah membicarakannya, Wookie. Oppa bukanlah pangeran yang kau inginkan. Atau kau ingin selalu bersama oppa? Kau harus mencintai oppa kalau begitu"

Ryeowook tergagap, "Pa... pangeran? Apa maksud oppa?"

"Karena Wookie adalah puteri di hati oppa. Maka dari itu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakan pada oppa saat kau menerima oppa sebagai pangeran pemilik hatimu" jelas Yesung. Tak bosan-bosan untuknya mengatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit, "Aku bukan puteri oppa, dan aku tak berhak memiliki pangeran manapun. Tapi aku menyayangimu, seperti oppaku, keluargaku" gumamnya.

Yesung merasakan denyut getir di hatinya, "karena itulah oppa harus pergi. Karena oppa dihatimu sudah seperti keluargamu sendiri" balasnya..._'dan oppa tidak menginginkan yang seperti itu, Wookie' _

"Masuklah. Dan jangan bersedih. Kau bisa menghubungi oppa kapan saja selama nafas oppa masih berhembus. Oppa akan selalu ada untukmu, Wook-ah. Kita ada di dunia yang sama, beratap langit dan beralas bumi yang sama. Ingatlah itu"

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

Ryeowook berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mengusap-usap cermin kecil yang indah. Bentuknya aneh, bersegi tujuh. Di setiap sudutnya, ukiran-ukiran tembaga melingkar membentuk profil yang indah.

"Pangeran..." gumamnya, "Kenapa kita harus berada di dunia yang berbeda..."

Ditatapnya pantulan wajah sedihnya di cermin itu.

"Tahukah kau, bukan hanya kau yang pergi, tapi juga Yesung oppa. Kau senang sekarang?"

Didekapnya cermin itu ke dadanya, dan mengerang lirih, "Bogoshippo... "

Ryeowook meletakkan cermin itu di sebelahnya, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di separuh bagian bantal yang tersisa. Memandanginya sampai matanya meredup dan menyambut alam mimpi.

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

_..."Aku Kyuhyun, Aster A Kyuhyun Daimonia Jeille."_

_Hah...nama apa itu? Apa tadi katanya? Ester? Diamon? Jely? Aku jadi bingung... Tanpa sadar dahiku yang tidak gatal ku garuk-garuk. Bingung... _

Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Entah mengapa sepertinya aku melihat diriku sendiri. Dan namja kecil itu...

_...Aha...kenapa tidak terpikir olehku. Dia pasti orang asing. Namanya saja sangat aneh._

"_Ng... Ester Kyu Diamon? Ah, aku mengerti! Jadi kamu datang dari kedutaan mana?" Mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya ke kantor kedutaan besar tempat ia berasal. Tapi, ia malah menunjuk cermin ku._

"_Aku datang lewat cermin ini.." sahutnya dengan santai._

"_Ce..cermin ini?" anak ini benar-benar aneh "Jangan bercanda Ester Kyu-dan sebagainya!" Ah aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. Memang anak yang aneh._

"_Dasar tidak sopan! Untuk apa aku bercanda! Dan namaku Aster A Kyuhyun Daimonia Jeille, bukan Ester dan diamon apalah yang kau katakan tadi! Huh! Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sopan sepertimu." Hey, hey dia ketus sekali. Anak ingusan ini utusan dari negara mana sih, tingkah laku dan ucapannya membuat kepalaku pusing..._

Bukankah dia Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

"Ngghh..."

Ryeowook mengernyit tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pancaran sinar terang membuat tidurnya terusik. Tapi saat dia membuka mata, sang mentari belumlah beranjak sempurna.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun...

Ryeowook terisak saat menyadari Kyuhyun kini tiada disampingnya. Kyuhyun-nya telah pergi. Ryeowook menarik lututnya ke dada dan memeluknya erat. Dia butuh Kyuhyun. Dia rindu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Selama ini memang tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Tapi apa yang dia impikan malam ini, benar-benar membangkitkan kerinduannya akan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada gairah dan tenaga yang tersisa dari diri Ryeowook. Bahkan sumber kehangatan lain yang perlahan melingkupinya pun hanya bagai ilusi. Pikirannya tak mampu mengolah kenyamanan yang dia dapatkan kini, dan dada bidang yang membawa aroma dan sensasi tersendiri...

"bogoshippo, Kyu..." hanya itu yang ada dalam benak Ryeowook.

"Na... do bogoshippo"

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

Namja itu menatap sendu yeoja manis yang pasrah tak berdaya di pelukannya. Yeoja itu seolah tak hidup. Dia mungkin saja bernafas, tapi tak bernyawa.

"bogoshippo, Kyu..." bisik yeoja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum miris. Jadi itukah penyebab Kim Ryeowook seperti ini, menikmati kesedihannya seorang diri?

Tapi bukankah Ryeowook yang menginginkan perpisahan? Dia menolak mereka bersama!

"Na... do bogoshippo" hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyurukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada bidang namja itu. Hanya Kyuhyun...

Hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat memberikan rasa nyaman ini.

Ryeowook mendongak. Dihadapannya kini Kyuhyun tampan balas memandangnya. Oh, begitu tampan, dan sangat dia rindukan.

Ryeowook tersenyum, bertemu Kyuhyun dewasa dalam mimpi lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menghadapi Kyuhyun kecil yang aneh.

"saranghe, Kyu"

Ryeowook menyambar bibir tebal namja itu sebelum ia membalas ucapannya. Ryeowook rindu, terlalu rindu pada pangeran sihir ini. Bahkan Ryeowook rela tak usah bangun lagi dari mimpi yang seindah ini.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Ryeowook melumat bibir namja itu. Ryeowook takkan pernah lupa rasanya. Dia bahkan pernah bermimpi lebih dari ini. Dan Ryeowook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan dalam mimpinya kali ini.

Ryeowook mengerang saat namja itu mulai mendominasi, tak membiarkan Ryeowook mengendalikan ciuman mereka.

Segenap rasa cinta dan rindu membuncah terwujud dalam lumatan-lumatan bergairah. Sang namja dengan lihainya menarikan lidahnya dalam mulut hangat Ryeowook.

"nghhh... K...Kyuu..."

Ciuman ini. Ciuman ini masih sama seperti ciuman Kyuhyun saat menyatakan cinta padanya. Sensasi ini tidak berubah. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya.

Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, menolak menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu, menyatukan tubuh mereka semakin dekat, tanpa jarak. Ryeowook ingin Kyuhyun melakukan lebih, bahkan dalam mimpi.

Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar. Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook semakin membakar gairahnya. Ryeowook sungguh menggoda.

"Wookie..." erang Kyuhyun disela ciuman mereka. Getaran bibirnya ketika berkata-kata membuat Ryeowook mendesah lembut.

Ryeowook membimbing tangan Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Wajahnya mendongak, meminta Kyuhyun menjelajahi lehernya.

"Enghhh... Kyu... ahh~~~ Kyu... jadikan aku milikkkmuhh meski hanya dalam mimmmpiii..." pinta Ryeowook terengah.

Kyuhyun tergoda. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Ryeowook sudah memberinya ijin, dan takkan dia sia-siakan.

Kyuhyun menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Ryeowook, mengerayangi bagian yang Ryeowook inginkan. Diciuminya leher jenjang yeoja itu, menikmati setiap erangan dan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

Ryeowook menggila. Sensasi ini begitu nyata. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu nyata. Tak pernah dalam mimpi sebelumnya Ryeowook merasa sehidup ini.

Ah! Tangan itu!

Ryeowook gelisah saat tangan besar itu menelungkup di dadanya, di dalam piyama tidurnya.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook memegang erat bahu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengejang saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, dan menggigit lehernye. Semua terasa nyata.

"ARGHHHH!"

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

"I... itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Ryeowook tergagap. Dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau menendangku? Appo..." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Mi...mian... aku tidak sengaja Kyu.." mohonnya dengan lirih.

"Ya! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta! Kau ini sungguh terlalu. Tendanganmu kuat sekali" protes Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook merona. Ia ingat betul ia yang memulai semuanya.

"A... aku pikir itu mimpi! Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar ada disini!" balasnya ketus. Aigooo, Ryeowook malu sekali.

Keduanya berpandangan. Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pancaran sendu dari iris Ryeowook. Perlahan sudut mulut keduanya terangkat, berbalas senyum tulus,

"aku merindukanmu, Wookie"

"a... aku lebih merindukanmu"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"

"Aku... juga mencintaimu, Pangeran..."

Ryeowook mendekatinya. Kali ini dipeluknya namja itu dengan penuh kesadaran. Ini Kyuhyun-nya. Ini adalah pangeran yang selama ini dinantikannya.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di dadanya, meluapkan segala kerinduan yang mereka rasakan.

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. Usapan tangannya pada rambut yeoja itu turun hingga ke punggung Ryeowook.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi..." bisiknya serak tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Saat Kyuhyun mendekat hendak menciumnya,

"YAK! Dalam mimpimu saja sana, DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

_~~"Lee Teuk-oppa, sebentar lagi peringatan hari pernikahan kita..."_

"_iya, So Ra-ah.., apa yang kau ingin untuk aku berikan padamu chagiya..."_

"_ani... tak ada yang kuinginkan selain... bisa bersama kau dan anak-anak. Itu adalah hadiah yang paling istimewa bagiku..."'~~_

**Pipp...**

Kyuhyun mematikan film yang sedang asyik ditonton Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kenapa kau matikan?" seru Ryeowook.

"Jangan dilihat lagi. Kali ini biarkan aku yang akan membisikkan semua dialog itu untukmu" bisik Kyuhyun dari belakangnya.

Ya. Kini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tengah menyaksikan rekaman Pernikahan Padang Rumput di ruang keluarga di rumah Ryeowook. Ada yang berbeda.

Ryeowook duduk dengan mesra di pangkuan sang pangeran, tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Kyu" balas Ryeowook.

"Tahukah kau bagaimana aku melewati seratus hari yang lalu tanpamu? Aku gila, darah pewaris takhta sangat menyakitkan. Aku hampir mati, kalau saja tak mengingatmu. Aku harus kembali, untukmu..."

Ryeowook menoleh, bibirnya mengerucut, "Yah! Jadi kau disana hanya seratus hari?! Aku disini dua tahun, Kyu, DUA TAHUN tanpamu" kata-kata Ryeowook penuh penekanan saat jari-jari mungilnya menunjukkan angka dua.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh yeoja itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dikecupnya jari-jari angka dua yang dibentuk Ryeowook.

"mianhe... aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" ujarnya tulus.

"Kau bilang kita tidak bisa bersama karena aku adalah putera mahkota. Aku memohon pada baginda raja agar terbebas dari takdir itu. Toh masih ada Siwon hyung yang lebih pantas daripada aku. Bagaimanapun dia pangeran pertama" jelasnya.

Ryeowook menyusuri rambut Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya, "Siwon-ssi... apa... dia tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Karena dia tahu aku menginginkan itu demi dirimu, agar bisa bersamamu,"

Ditangkapnya pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Ditariknya mendekat agar yeoja itu memberi perhatian penuh padanya,

"Jadi, aku bukan putera mahkota. Aku juga bukan calon raja. Jadi... bisakah kita bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook terdiam. Tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi dia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook erat. Dibenamkan wajahnya di dada gadis itu, layaknya seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di dekapan ibunya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar hancur saat kau pergi. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku memintamu untuk pergi, sementara aku tidak bisa tanpamu,,, aku bahkan menyakiti Yesung oppa selama dua tahun terakhir,"

"Mwoo!" seru Kyuhyun. dia memisahkan diri dari Ryeowook, "Jadi kau masih bersama Yesung?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Ryeowook mengangguk polos, tidak peka dengan aura jengkel Kyuhyun, "Ne, kami kencan beberapa kali"

"Mwo!" mata Kyuhyun membulat, aish! Akan kusihir namja kepala besar itu menjadi kura-kura, batinnya.

"Kau bermain di belakangku. Kau harus dihukum!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggelitik pinggang Ryeowook.

"Ah.! Ahahaha! Mmian.. mian... aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai oppaku, keluargakuu... Kyu!"

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lepas dariku, Kim Ryeowook. Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku sekarang juga!" seru Kyuhyun, membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan memerangkapnya di sofa besar itu.

"A...andwaee! Kita belum menikah"

"Kita akan segera menikah setelah melakukannya"

"A... andwaeee, Kyu!"

"Aku takkan menahannya lagi, Wookie!"

"Ah!... setidaknya jangan disini Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan segenap kekuatannya dibopongnya Ryeowook menuju kamar Ryeowook, kamar mereka.

"Saranghe... saranghe... saranghe... Wookie... saranghe nae princess" bisiknya penuh cinta.

"na do saranghe...My Prince"

"Aku tak sabar untuk memakanmu, Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook merona.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, suara-suara aneh yang pernah didengar Kyuhyun sebelumya kembali menggema.

Sepertinya kita harus memberikan tutup telinga pada Kiki yang malang, agar tak memberontak meminta pasangan.

.

.

.

The Prince 10th

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
